Dragons: Warriors of Berk (Book 1)
by johnnylee619
Summary: Nine months have past since the war between vikings and dragons, but now a new war has begun between Alvin and all of the Barbaric Archipelago. As Berk itself began to lose hope, a stranger has arrived who will change the fate of the war and like Toothless before, he'll change Hiccup too. Who is he? What's his story? Will all of his secrets be reveal? Ratings changes over time.
1. The Meeting

**Dragons****: Warriors of Berk**

**Prologue:**

I thought this would be over, but I was wrong. Ending the Dragon War began another, and this time, is with the _Outcast_, leading by none another than _Alvin the Treacherous_. It's been about a year now since the fight with the Red Death, and we're doing our very best to not only keeping Alvin from winning, but also bringing peace between Human and Dragon.

Yeah...doing _our best_.

For some reason, we're _losing_ this war and each day Alvin's army grew _stronger_. This will remain a mystery to me, but my dad - Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk - always told me, _"Never underestimate your enemy..." _but that seems to slip out of my mind since the start of this.

As for now, we can count on the other tribes as our allies, but the one we most want to help us are the _Night Wolf_ tribe, the village of _Haven_. They're the most bravest, toughest, fastest, and probably the smartest of all the other Vikings I've heard. In fact, dragons are afraid of them for the past sixty years, which is also why the villager are STILL against them, even if we had showed them that we can train the dragons now. Like I said a long time ago, we, Vikings, have stubbornness issues.

Is there a chance we can change their ways? I don't know, but we can _really_ use some of the help right about now.

**Chapter 1: _The Meeting_**

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said to me. We've been a couple for a while now, but to be honest, it was pretty tough to show our affection to each other in public. The most we spend our time together was the cove where Toothless and I met.

"Well hello, Astrid." I greeted back.

"So what do you got for us today?" asked Fishlegs, but the moment I got to answer my dad flew into the arena on Tornado, interrupting us.

"Sorry guys but no training today; get to the Mead Hall fast, I have an important announcement to make," he was speaking fast and worriedly, so this couldn't be good. Once we got there the whole villagers show up too, while dad went up to the front of the fireplace in front of everybody.

"Okay everyone li-listen; quiet down!" everyone was still talking interrupting my dad, "I SAID, QUIET DOWN!" his voice boomed the hall and everyone finally stop talking.

"Thank you...now I called this meeting cause of Alvin. First, it seems that his army has gotten stronger in the recent month, which we all know, while he has been overly increasing his territory throught destroying and conquering villages and their forts, I don't know how he's doing it, but we're not giving up that easy. Second..." he paused for a moment, look down, and rubbing bridge of his nose, "...I've received some news from Valor village, and I wish not to believe it...but _Haven_ had been _destroyed_...and there were _no_ survivors."

Everyone went berserk hearing this, but not me. I mean, it's true that we're losing this war, even with the dragons fighting along us, and that the Outcast had destroyed one of the most strongest and powerful Vikings' village, but I know that we can figure a way out of this, we always do, we just need _more time. _"Alright , alright, quiet down we really don't want to start trashing the place after last time!" my dad tried to clam everyone down.

"Can you believe this?!" said Astrid.

"Yeah, if the Outcast can destroyed Haven, then there's no chance WE can survive." Tuffnut answered.

"Guys come down, your overacting, we still have the dragons helping us along with allies from different villages." I said.

"Hiccup, you're putting _waaay_ too much faith over the dragons. Also, for the past few months, Alvin had either taken over or destroyed the best tribes that can get in his way, and I said we're next in line." Astrid argued, but then Fishlegs step in and agreed with me.

"Look, Hiccup is right you guys, we may be losing, but it'll turn around soon...I hope." right then my father intrupted us again.

"Hiccup we need to talk." I said ok and follow him to a table where Gobber and the Elder are sitting. I understand Gobber and my dad's involvement, but why is the Elder here, and right there I felt like it's not going to be good, "There's something Gobber needs to tell you."

"Alright lad, Gothi here had told me, or at least draw me, signs of dangers coming in your way, and is quite soon." said Gobber.

"What? So... how _bad_ the danger is it?" I asked.

"Bad enough to not only affect you, but _everyone_ on Berk, including the dragons, which is mostly death." He response.

"Then what's the danger I should be worried about? Oh wait, let me guess: It's Alvin, and he's gonna try to capture me again and use anything or anyone I cared about against me like last time; to teach him how to train dragons!"

"You're right on Alvin, but the situation is different, Gothi had been seeing signs of _death_ everywhere for the past three days and is all. Pointed. To. You." My eyes widened in surprise and a little scared, "And I know it ain't a simple snap in the neck or a stab to the back, it's got to be worse!" I then swallow hard on what he describe._  
_

"Not helping, Gobber," my dad said.

"I think he's going to take you out since you're the most that get in the way." said my dad.

"Like?" I talked back.

"Your their leader, remember?" I should have told you that _I'm_ incharge of the Dragons Army Forces, with the gang behind my back, we lead an army of dragons to defend Berk along with some other riders. Furthermore, my dad had trusted me enough to put all of these responsibility on my shoulder. It's a way of testing my leadership since one day I'll be chief. Though, I find it a little bit too much, but surprisingly I manage to handle it pretty well. He even said to me that when the times come I'll be able to join the War Council!

"So...I've been thinking that maybe it's time that you..." I know where he's going with this.

"Oh come dad, not _this_ again! We been over it before, I can't hold swords, axes, hammers, and barely a shields, I mean, I am a _h__iccup _after all, and beside I have Toothless remember?!" I argued, putting a _terrible _excuse.

"We can't be sure of that, Hiccup, what if you guys are separated again while you're in danger? He can't always be by your side, which is why you need to be train- AND YES, I know, we've been over it, but we really don't have any other option; we need you to be prepare just in case, and beside, a young viking is gotta fight some day, eh?" He explain.

"So training starts tomorrow with a little changes that can make you more...comfortable." said Gobber.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Astrid! Come here!" my dad called over her and see walked torward us.

Something click in my head, "Let me guess, she's training me."

"Yep." dad responsed.

I looked back at her and- "Yeahhh I think can get use to it." I said.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy Hiccup." said Astrid, "Cause tomorrow it'll be worse than the last time Gobber had train you, so don't think on getting any special treatment."

I suddenly realize something, "Wait! So you knew about this?!" I looked back at her and she nodded.

"We were thinking about this for quite a while." Gobber speak up.

"Well, don't I have any say in it?" I said.

"No." everyone said at the same time except the Elder (she just shook her head). I guess I really don't have a choice, I mean, they were thinking about my safety after all.

"Alright then...can't wait till tomorrow." After that we all disband and went back to our usuall day.

_Oh boy...combat training...I'm just gonna crash and burn. _

I then took a deep breath, calming myself. I been through this before, I can't always limit myself, _I need to step it up._

* * *

_**Note: Leave as much comment as possible (bad and good), while the first chapter may be boring, but it'll get better as the story escalate.**  
_


	2. Private Practice

**Chapter**_** 2: Private Practice**_

Well, waking up at dawn to start training was never the way I had expected to happen. Few minutes ago, Astrid came in my room and yelled at me during my sleep (almost gave me a heart attack!) so I can be fully awake. Now we're waking down to the cove where we'll begin my private lesson. "So, you ready Hiccup?" she asked.

"No..."

"Come on Hiccup don't be a downer." she said.

"I'M NOT! Just a little tired since you woke me up at _dawn_!"

"Well sorrrrry, but warriors always get up early for an early excercise."

"Why?" I asked.

"To get your body in shape and energised." she answered.

"Still don't see the point but whatever." I whispered. The reason both of us weren't flying to the cove was because Toothless and Stormfly were hurt. This happened five days ago when the Outcast came and attacked Berk, but luckily we managed to draw them back. As for Toothless and Stormfly, they got hit in their wings by multiple arrows, so now their resting and waiting for the wounds to be heal - which bums them out. They're weren't the only two though, Hookfang got hit by a boulder while Barf and Belch got two of their legs broken, so the only one left undamaged was Meatlug (obviously).

When we finally arrived, Astrid introduced me to my first lesson "Alright Hiccup, since you can't hold a simple ax or sword, we're gonna start building up your muscle." Just like that, it was over for me. I just wanted to run away as fast as possible, but it was no use, she'd just catch me. Suddenly a thought came in, _suck it up Hiccup you got to stop acting like this! _And I was right, I _really_ need to stop acting like this, I mean, I have always been the weakling and easily give up on difficult challenges without even trying, I _am _going to stop acting like this.

I took a small, quiet breath, " Let's do this."

:: ::

I was surprised by Hiccup when he said that, usually he'd run away from stuff like this, but not this time, so I'm proud of him.

I went and grabbed two medium sized rocks (big as my head) and tied them on a thick wooden stick so it can be a weight lifter for Hiccup.

I easily explained it to Hiccup on what to do, and he nodded and started lifting.

:: ::

"UGGGH! COME ON!" I was screaming, trying to lift the weight on my shoulder.

Once it felt like an hour or two, Astrid told me to stop, "So..how...I...do?" I asked, exhausted.

"Only five."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yelled.

"Actually, it's a new record from the last time with Gobber." I lay back down on the ground, letting out a growl while Astrid knelt down, lifting me up, and said, "Come on Hiccup time for push-up."

"Please! Can I just have a moment to relax?!" I looked right at her face, already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Fine." I mourn and got down to my position, that's when I felt something heavy on my back.

"What the-?!" I gasps.

"Just adding some weight for more work." said Astrid and I turned my neck just enough to see two rocks the size of a coconut on my back.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" I whispered to myself and started pushing.

:: ::

I don't know why, but seeing Hiccup arguing over this is sort of funny. But all in all, he's doing it pretty well - better than Gobber's training - and he looks like he's really devoting into this.

For the next five hours of more weight lifting and other exercises, Hiccup looks like he's going to pass out soon, so I guess it's the end of today's training, "Well then Hiccup, it looks like we're done for today."

Hiccup got up slowly and in respond, he asked, breathing heavily, "How...I...do...today?"

"I gotta say, you're doing better than last time." I answered and with that Hiccup smiled at me, put his hand over my shoulder, and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and stared at him in the eyes.

"That's for training me today..." he said, and then kissed me on the lips for a few seconds, "...and that's for everything else." he concluded. I chuckled as the both of us walked our way back to the Great Hall for lunch. _Wow, since when was Hiccup ever this romantic, _I thought._  
_

:: ::

_'WOW! I can't believe I just did that!' _I thought as Astrid and I walked out of the cove, '_I never felt this calm and full of confidence, I don't know why I just do!' _I couldn't stop smiling. HEL! I don't think I want to, today was just the best. Then, Astrid punch my sore left shoulder, "That's for stealing my line." I rolled my eyes while rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

**_Note: Sorry it has to be this short, been really busy with school._**


	3. Am I Ready For This?

_**Chapter 3: Am I Ready For This?...**_

After that day, the next few weeks - two I think - has been difficult for Hiccup, but slowly he started to make some progress. For one thing, he started to grow some _muscles, _getting stronger every day now, and he never looked more..._attractive_. The best part from his training was that he can finally hold a sword and day by day he's getting better with it!

We flew on our dragons down to the cove (they've healed really fast) and started with the usual, "You ready Hiccup?" I asked.

"You betcha." he took out his sword and I took out mine, and got into position. Just to be safe, we wrap our weapons with thick paper cloth so we don't end up stabbing and cutting each other.

When the fight began, the first thing Hiccup must do is to study his enemy, knowing their fighting stance or what tactics their going to use. Second is to wait patiently and never lose focus until either the enemy or himself makes the move. The last one is to dodge every attack to tire out the enemy so he can strike. All of these are just for trainee so today I'll see if he's ready to take the next level.

He ran towards me, sword in the air and ready to strike, when my sword blocked his attack and our swords were face-to-face. I pushed forward and sliced across, but Hiccup already knew it was coming, and jumped back to avoid it. As I swung my sword up, down, left, and right, he's dodging every move I made, and right when I sliced across he ducked down and spun his leg, kicking me down. He's reflex had increase. "Ugh!" I yelled, but before he can charge, I rolled to the left and got up quick. We're both a little bit distant now, staring at each other, _'T__his is fun,' _I thought and I know he's thinking the same thing.

I ran towards him and again our swords were face-to-face, but this time my left arm was loose and without him noticing it I used it to punch upward under both of his hands where he holds the hilt. Because it was a surprise attack, Hiccup didn't hold the sword tight enough which results in it flying out of his hands and my sword quickly pointing at his face. I won.

There was a moment of silence until I spoke up, "You may have lost but at least you lasted longer this time." I said while Hiccup smiled, I was a little confused on his defeat.

"Did I?" he talked back.

I look down and, to be surprise, he was holding a dagger on his right hand, pointing above my hip. It was a tie.

BIG MISTAKE!

The moment I looked down, Hiccup took his chance; he first pushed my right arm with his left hand where I'm pointing my sword at him. Now that was out of the way he, again with his left hand, grabbed my shoulder and lunged forward, tackling me. When he's on top of me, his dagger was aiming right at my neck, while my sword was out of my hand.

"_Now, _I beat you." he said and then lean his head forward and kiss me full in the lip.

I smiled at him, astonished and amazed by his work today, "Hiccup, it looks like you're ready to take the next step."

"Great! Then what's next?" he got up and lent me his hand to lift me up, which I took.

"Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow and get some rest, I'm exhausted." I said.

"Sure, let's go see what the others are doing and get some lunch." I nodded and we both got on our dragons.

"I'll race ya!" and Hiccup and Toothless rush through the air.

"NO FAIR! I wasn't ready!" I yelled, "Come on Stormfly we better catch up to them!" she then spread her wings and flew us up in the air.

:: ::

Toothless and I saw the others up on a tall hill on an island not far north from Berk. There was Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and my annoying cousin Snotlout on their dragons. They all saw me and waved their hands while Astrid finally caught up, "Well, you caught up fast." I said.

"Hey, I wasn't ready." we both laughed and landed next to the others.

"So, how it go with training today?" Fishlegs asked.

"Believe it or not, Hiccup beat me for the first time." Astrid answered.

"What!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh please! Don't act surprised, _I _have a great trainer." I said with Astrid blushing from my complement.

"Yeah, but still, you're a...well..._Hiccup_." said Snotlout rudely (obviously).

"Really, Snotlout, really?!" Astrid shouted, giving him the I-want-to-beat-the-snout-out-of-your-face look.

"Ok, ok, sorry." he spoke back.

After that I decided to move on to a different subject, " _Sooo_...you guys want to grab something to eat at the Great Hall?"

"Sure why not, I'm starving." said Fishlegs.

"Dude, you're always starving, I mean, look at you." Tuffnut rudely spoken.

"Is that an insult?!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I don't know, is it?"

BOOOOOOOM!

It was a quiet explosion which is why we all looked around for it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled Snotlout.

"Whatever it was I want to see it, I'm so bored!" said Ruffnut excitedly.

"Based on the sound, I say it's far from here!" I explained.

"LOOK!" Astrid shouted to our right and it appears to be multiple boats around the border of Berk, hard to count, but I know it's more than just one. A large smoke was rising at the location.

"We better check it out!" I suggested.

"You always say that! Shouldn't we at least tell Stoick?!" yelled Fishlegs.

"Find! _You_ go tell him while we all go ahead to check it out!" and Fishlegs flew away in relief that he doesn't have to be involved in whatever danger we're going into. For me, I may be _scared_ - almost all the time - but I'm not _afraid_.

"Let's go, Bud." I told Toothless and the rest of us take to the sky.

:: ::

I landed below Hiccup's house and was running up as fast as I can, but tired out every five feet from climbing up the hill, _'__Tuffnut's right, I really need to stop eating and probably get on a diet_,' I thought. When I reached the door, I knocked as hard as I could until the door swing open.

"Fishlegs? What brings you here?" asked Stoick.

"Ughhh... explosion...boat...hfm...Berk...Hiccup..." I was about to pass out.

"Hold on Fishlegs, your not making sense, just take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

I did as he told and then let it all out, "There was a huge explosion on multiple ships on Berk's boarder, and Hiccup and the others are checking it out!"

Curiosity then hit Stoick's face, "Alright, go to Gobber and tell him what's happening, he'll round up a few men and dragons and some boats, you're gonna need to show him the direction while I go check it out first. " he whistles, calling in Tornado and got on the saddle, "By the way, why couldn't you just land Meatlug right in front of the house instead a yard away and run up the hill?" he then slowly flew away...as I slapped my hand in front of my face out of stupidity, _'__Ahhhh! Why didn't I do that that earlier!' _I thought.

:: ::

We got closer to the boat when Astrid shouted, "It's an Outcast boat, four of them, one on fire, but I don't recognize the fifth ship, it's not ours!"

"Do we blow them up?!" yelled Tuffnut and Ruffnut at the same time, eager for some explosion.

I looked around the area, seeing Outcast soldiers firing arrows at something. When I took a closer look at the distress boat there was...a _dragon_ and a _boy_! The boy was hurt badly and it looks like his dragon is shielding him with his wings...but can't take any more hits!

"No! Hold your fire, there's a boy and a dragon down at that ship, too close to the others, they'll be caught in the blast if we fire!" I ordered.

"Then it looks like we're going in ourselves!" yelled Snotlout as he took out his hammer.

"Wait- what?!" I asked, worried.

"Don't worried Hiccup you'll be fine, just use what I taught ya." said Astrid. They all jumped off of their dragons - the dragons stay in mid-air - onto each of the Outcast's boats; Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the west side, Astrid and I on the north, and Snotlound on the south, which he immeadilty jump to our side because of Outcasts chasing him (HA!). All of our weapons are drawn.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" one of the soldiers shouted. Toothless was on the boat with me - obliviously he can't fly without me - as I get into position while he growls at the incoming and angry looking Outcasts.

That's when time slows down in my mind as the Outcasts came running forward, and as I make one last thought before I make a move...

_'_Am_ I ready for this...?'_


	4. From Bad To Worst

_**Chapter 4: From Bad To Worst**_

Now don't get me wrong, I mean, we're Vikings, so not only we have to fight in battle, but also...well...kill.

_I can't kill. _

_I've never taken a life in my entire life and I'm sure it ain't going to be today._

_I'm not ready._

My mind went back to reality when two Outcasts soldiers are now swinging their hammers and swords at me, but I quickly made a barriel roll forward as the first one swung his hammer. Instead, he missed and hit the second guy in the face, "Gahhhh!" he screamed and tumbled over the edge of the boat into the water.

_Oh Thor! Oh Thor! Why didn't I think of this sooner! I-I CAN'T KILL! _I thought as I stood up with the same Outcast raising his hammer, _That's it! _I hatched an idea.

I raise my sword and blocked his attack from above and quickly kicked him in the crotch with my metal foot (very painful, I know). While he yelled in pain, I used the hilt on my sword and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. I bent down and pick up his hammer (lucky me, I can lift a hammer) while I sheathed my sword, "Well, I can't - or _won't -_ kill, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt them." I whispered to myself.

:: ::

What was I thinking?! Two weeks of training and Hiccup is already in a fight. He could get himself killed! He still needs more work on his reflexes. His battle tactics are very low. He has very limited weapons he can use. Hell! I think I might be over exaggerated about his muscle growth, it's more of his muscle TONE that's showing if you ask me! _What was I thinking?!_

After taking down about six Outcasts, I looked over to Hiccup on the other side of the boat. I don't know how long I've been fighting, but Hiccup has a lot of bruises and cuts on him. He's been fighting off the Outcasts with a hammer, knocking them out cold or throwing them over board one by one - same goes with Toothless by his side. _Why aren't you using your sword? _I thought, _I better help him. _

As I raced towards Hiccup (knocking other Outcasts out of my way) I-

"AHHHHHHHH!..." I felt to the floor with a sharp pain as I notice an arrow shot through my left foot. The blood was dripping slowly. I've been shot before and this is not the worst.

I looked up to find the same man who shot me, aiming his crossbow at my face.

_Oh crap._

:: ::

That scream was the scream I fear not to hear again. That scream was the scream of Astrid when she fell off of Stormfly and onto the Outcast's boat when she, the others, and my father came rescuing me from Alvin. That scream was the scream of Astrid when she fell off of Stormfly, battling the Green Death, and almost plummeted to the earth to her death before I saved her.

I turned my head towards her on the floor board where she's been shot through her left foot, with an Outcast soldier aiming his crossbow at her. I try going after her, but because I was so distracted, an Outcast slashed his sword right across my chest, "AHHHHHH...!" I screamed.

As I fell on the floor, the pain was...hot...horrifying...like a lighting bolt shot through my chest...I can feel my own blood coming out, while everything in my surrounding was...blurry and...dark...for a moment.

I then hear a scream, not my own but...a dragon's one.

_Toothless _

But I started to hear more than just Toothless. I can see Snotlout, who had just joined Tuffnut and Ruffnut, fighting off Outcast soldiers on the west ship. On the south though, that's when I nearly fainted. I can see Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug all tangle up on bolas and nets - same with Toothless while he's being dragged over there, _How the hell did I miss that?! When did it even happen?! Toothless was just with me a few seconds ago! _I thought.

The situation was getting from bad to worst. As I began to regain consciousness, all of us, including the dragons, are all defeated by the Outcasts. On the north ship (where Astrid and I are in), four Outcasts are dragging us to the front of the ship, while I can see Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout tied up together on the west ship (I think Snotlout is crying). The dragons...well...still tangled up on the south, _Dammit! Fishlegs where are you?!_ I shouted in my thought. But I'm right, _where is he,_ cause if he doesn't bring us help we're all dead!

And I'm about that too when I heard the four Outcasts whispering together, "I am certain that boy over there is Hiccup! If we kill him now Alvin will reward us!"

I let out a shocking expression and thought, _Why would they kill me? Don't they know that Alvin needed me alive! _(Which you all should know why) I try to talk to them but my throat failed me due to my lost of blood. Too _weak_ to do anything.

Astrid is right next to me, clutching my hand, and trying to shield my wound, "Hiccup, stay with me! Everything is going to be alright!" She whispered as I can see tears falling from her eyes while trying my best to do what she says.

_Is going to be alright Astrid, _I thought. I can feel my skin is starting to turn pale and my whole body is starting to numb.

Then the two Outcasts came; holding two crossbows and aim at our heads. I didn't catch what Astrid is yelling at them...all I can think of are-

_I was wrong._

_I'm not ready._

* * *

**_A.N: Rate and review everyone!_**


	5. A Dragon's Situations

_**Chapter 5: A Dragon's Situations**_

_Earlier..._

Seeing Hiccup in battle made me shorta regret my decision, I mean, he can get himself killed for all I know! But, I don't know. What I _do_ know is that he can handle it. _We _can handle it. After all, he was trained by the best and we both have each others backs. Then again, I'm getting ahead of myself since he was only trained for two weeks.

After I torn, ripped and threw some of the _Outcasts,_ Hiccup had called them, off the boat we're in, I turned my head towards him. _Hiccup's find. A few cuts and bruises, 'Won't kill him,' _I thought but I knew better than that. I sense trouble coming (besides the situation that we're already in!) and it's all pointing to him. My guard went up until I was interrupted by a screech, _"Ah! Damn you Outcasts!" _I looked over to see Stormfly getting all tangled up on a bola._  
_

Then I looked at Hookfang - also caught on a bola from wings, tail to legs - growling, _"Curses! How could I not see this coming!"_

Barf and Belch, under a net with Meatlug, mourning, _"Oh great! Here we go again! I blame you for this!" _Belch blamed Barf.

_"Oh surrrre! Blame the one who keeps warning ya about the incoming net!" _Barf responded.

Meatlug is...well...asleep - which I'm not surprise.

I jumped my way to the south ship where they all are and struck the incoming vikings. Once I was done with them - no point of counting how many I killed - I talked to Stormfly, _"What the heck happenned to you guys?!" _I yelled at her face.

_"At the wrong place! At the wrong time! Now less talking and get us THE HELL OUT OF THIS THING, TOOTHLESS!" _she screamed.

When I was about to cut the rope and net open with my teethe, something hit me in the face and before I knew what's going on, I was on the ground having my mouth muzzled and wings, legs and tail tied up with bolas; also with about ten Outcasts on top of me. '_Dammit! How many of them are there in all the ships!' _I thought.

_"Well, we're dead!" _Barf and Belch said, giving up.

Trying to fight my way out of this contraption my instinct kicked in. The same one every time Hiccup is in danger, like the time when _Hookfang_ almost killed him at the arena nine months ago. I looked around to find him being drag away by the Outcasts from the floor while his blonde lover, Astrid, dragged by her arm. He was hit across his chest. I can see _Blood_ falling over his body.

_Hiccup! _I shouted in my thought, trying to get it out of my mouth. I fight against the ropes, trying to break free, but it was useless. His head was moving and his eyes were a little open, probably trying to find me, with Astrid comforting him. The weight on top of me grew heavier as my eyes grew wider when I see two Outcasts aiming their crossbows at Hiccup and Astrid. They're ready to _kill_ them.

My mind went _insane!_

I couldn't lose Hiccup, my _brother._

I fight and I struggle, but it was still useless! My heart was beating faster like never before! _Oh Thor, not Hiccup!_ Time slows down everything around me as I made one...last...thought-

_'HIIICUUUUP...NOOOOOOOOOO!'_

* * *

_**AN: For those who are confuse, when Toothless says Hiccup "my brother", it is a metaphor due to their friendship. Haven't you guys ever have a best friend who's like a brother to you.**_


	6. It's Now or Never

_**Chapter 6: It's Now or Never**_

_Much earlier_...

My eyes start to open slowly. It was dim at first, but then the darkness began being replaced by light. I can see Heatwave, my dragon known as Firestorm, an unknown dragon species that I discovered and named not more than eight months ago. He was shielding me with his armored scales - tougher than a Gronkel - and wrapped me around his left wing. His scales are all yellow with orange stripes that go down from his head to his tail. He looks a lot like a Monstrous Nightmare only he has four legs, not two. He could fly us out of here if only his right wing wasn't damaged and ripped, but no, we're stuck on this _damn_ longboat surrounded by five other _damn_ Outcasts' longboats! They were shooting arrows at us, but not dare to jump towards us with Heatwave firery breath getting in their way.

I was shot above the kidney and now bleeding bad, which is why we're at the center of my ship, with me under Heatwave laying on the ground. I can hear him roaring and blowing his fire at them, but with the both of us already taken heavy damage, I don't think he's having any luck obliterating them.

So what can _I _do? Nothing! I'm wounded, Heatwave's wounded, there's no one out here to help us, so I guess this is it. _Is this really the end? _I thought. And somehow I'm glad I'm going to die - taking all the misery out of me._  
_

By then my eyes began to close again, the darkness came back and surrounded me. The only thing I can do is _hear_...and all I hear is the shouting of angry Outcasts with Heatwave still roaring and trying his best frying them - protecting me too. I lost my thoughts and went unconscious. I don't know how long I was out..._I just wanted to sleep._

Then suddenly, my eyes went wide open! My seventh-senses kicked in. _Somethings happenning! _I worried.

I regained my strength, I can hear more shouting and screaming, but not just any scream-

..._dragons._

"Heatwave...what's happenning?!" I called to him, breathing deeply.

_"*Cough* *cough*...few vikings just intervine our fight...*cough*...their getting beaten by the Outcast pretty fast," _Heatwave responded in an aching voice for almost using all his energy pushing the Outcasts back.

My seventh-senses - or I should say _Dragon Vision_ - kept nudging me in the head, telling me help the others. I would love to spare _you_ the detail about this amazing ability but right now it's a _life_ and _death_ situation here. With as much energy as I have, I took a deep breath and pulled the arrow out of my waist; it was painful, but I've been a lot worse...literally.

"UGH! _Dammit!_" I whispered in pain, then I move out under my dragon's wing to the open battle.

_"SHAWN! You're gonna get yourself killed!" _Heatwave yelled, but if I don't do anything then _we're all dead_.

"Gee, I never thought of that..." I said sarcastically and he gave me a no-time-to-joke-around look, "...yeah, well, you can either let me fight and hope that we'll win, or you can force me to stand down and let them execute all of us!" I yelled.

_"Fine!" he said, "By the looks of the outcast, *cough*...they're pretty much distracted - didn't even notice what we're doing right now - so what's the plan?"_

When I finally got up, I took a look at my surroundings and noticed that whoever these kids are, they're already beaten. There was three kids being tied up under the sails on the west side - which I can see one muscular kid crying, the dragons were all tied and caught under the nets on the south ship, the one on the east is burning and sinking and the last one on the north is a scrawny boy being..._O__h crap! The Outcast is gonna shoot __him!_ I yelled in my thought.

"You free the dragons! I'll help the others!" I oredered in a fast tone. As I unsheathe my dual axes, Heatwave leaped over to the south ship, firing at the Outcast soldiers, while I heard the distress dragons questioning in confusion on what's happening. For me, I had to save the scrawny boy first before it's too last. I bent backwards, pulled my arm back, ready to throw one of my ax at the executioner's head, and made a quick thought-

_Man, I hope saving these guys are worth the pain I might go through - or die._

_Oh well, it's now or never._

Everything slows down when I launch the ax forward. It successfully hits the man in the head and the the next thing you know, all the enemies turn their heads on me.

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	7. Miracle

_**Chapter 7: Miracle**_

Those two Outcasts were ready to shoot us. Somehow though, time seemed so slow that it felt like eternity was waiting for the end. '_They're not hurthing me and my Hiccup,' _I thought, but I couldn't find a way out of this, no, it was really the end. Only a miracle can save us, all of us, now.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, an ax smash into the Outcast's head - which tumbled him over the edge of the boat.

_'What the hell?!' _I startled.

The rest of the Outcast soldiers were shouting and running towards the wounded boy, while I can also see his dragon saving our dragons. Once he realized who's coming after him, he ran to our side. The second executioner fired his crossbow at him, but he moved aside to dodge the arrow in a speed of light, and with that he jumped over the edge of his longboat, his second ax up in the air, and struck down at the man's neck while landing on the floor board. His next move was to fight against incoming Outcasts.

He charged, first ducked and rolled to the side of the first soldiers and made a blow to his hip. Next he was standing up and to the surprised soon-to-be-dead Outcast, the brunet instantly grabbed his head and chopped him down between his neck and shoulder. The third Outcast flicked his sword down, but lucky for the boy, he used his left armor plate - from his wrist to his elbow - and blocked it, which cause the Outcast's sword to break it in half. With the shocking expression from the man's face, he took the opportunity and pulled his right arm back. Suddenly, from under his other armor plate, a knife came out and he quickly grabbed it, and with that he lunged forward and stabbed the man right in his heart. The last one was running for his life, but the boy threw his ax in mid-air which hit the scared Outcast on the back.

Then it was over, the rest were distracted by our dragons attacking them.

I was staring at the brunet in awe by his speed in taking down four outcasts at once, even when he's injured. Though, four taken down is not that bad, but his fighting skill is like nothing I have ever seen before, it's like he already _knew_ all the moves that they were going to make.

:: ::

_'OH GODS, THIS IS KILLING ME!' _I complained over my wounded body, which seems to be getting worse every time I fight. _N__o way am I gonna let that stop me._

I stood up, straight to look at the remaining Outcasts trying to fight the dragons and mine on the west ship. '_L__ooks like Heatwave had finally freed the others.'_ The situations are too high on that side and with the mess at the top of my waist, there's no gaurentee that I'll survive, '_I need something to take them down without them noticing me.' _That's when I hatched an idea. I reached onto the top right pocket on my tunic and grabbed five pieces of smoke bombs; throwing them to the west ship. These little circular balls were heavy enough that they exploded instantly when it hit the ground, while having five of it used, it was good enough to cover the whole deck.

_'Better move in Shawn!' _Picking up my ax from the corpse I ran, I jumped, I landed, ax in my left hand, knife in my right, and things are about to get ugly.

:: ::

All the screams were from the Outcasts, as one by one, each of them fell, even though I can't actually see them through the smoke; what I _do see_ is Outcasts being thrown into the air and into the water. The mysterious brunet jumped into the smoke and joined the fight with our dragons, '_Is he out of his mind?!'_ I was shocked, but as the fight kept going, I finally heard the familiar voices - or yelling. It was Snotlout and the twins flying over to our side and crashing onto the deck.

"What the heck just happened?!" Snoutlout yelled in surprise.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut said in thrill. Without any hestitation, I called the others to help...Hiccup.

_'Oh no.'_

His face was pale, eyes close, and losing _so much blood_, "Hi-Hiccup?" he wasn't responding. '_Oh no, no, no, no! Please don't you die on me now!' _I put my ear on his chest-

_THUMP THUMP. _

Oh good, he's still alive, just unconscious. The rest rush over to us with Ruffnut first to speak, "Astrid, what happen?!"

"He's hurt, really, _really_ badly. We need to get him out of here." my voice was quiet while hurting and I am sure tears are starting to come out of my eyes right now.

With the dragons being our quickest way out of here, we turned our eyes towards them to see how they're doing. The fight was silent now, and in a instant, another smoke started to show up and it's black, no, it wasn't fire, there was no light in the tan smoke. I watched as the black smoke consumed the rest of the longboat, and with that our dragons flew out of it and to our side. '_Where's the kid?'_ I asked in my head, '_Is he dead?'_

Out of nowhere, he jumped out of the boat and onto ours on the back of his...his...'_Wait, what type of dragon is that?' _The boy's dragon looked a lot like a Monstrous Nightmare only he has four legs instead of two, his wings are almost bat like, his neck is bigger, no spikes on it's back, and it's teeth don't stick out of it's mouth.

Once they hit the deck, he yelled "white fire" and the dragon literally shot out white fire. The west ship completely exploded, covered with white fire, and man that fire is hotter than Helheim's Gate! He got off his dragon and walked over to all of us, "Is he alright?" he breathed heavily and exhausted from the fight. He was talking about Hiccup and before I can respond he jumped over to _his_ longboat that is centered to the rest of the others, grabbed the saddle bag on the floor and jumped back over to us. He pulled something out of his bag that seems to be a small sack, he opened it, and came out with a blue pill that's the size of a thumb.

"Does anyone have a jug of water?" the brunet asked seriously. Snoutlout stepped in and handed one of his to him.

"Here." Snoutlout answered. The brunet took it, openned the top and crumbled the pill into dust with his bare hand while pouring it down into the water. He walked towards Hiccup when Toothless growled, he stepped back and said, "This will help him...trust me." Toothless let him walk pass; still narrowing his eyes on the boy in case he tries something. When he reached us, he knelt down and handed me the bottle, "Your friend has to drink this and once he does he will heal completely, but you have to hold him down, the effect can be very..._painful._" he explained, trying to make the situation less worrying; the last part wasn't helping at all! It was the same for Toothless when he heard that, but I stopped him, trying to tell him to give the guy a chance. Toothless looked over to Hiccup, I can tell in his expression that he doesn't have any other option like me. He nodded his head letting me proceed.

Once Hiccup swallowed the jug full, I started to hear crackling noises, I looked at his chest to find it, literally, healing. My eyes were wide with shock to see how it worked, though the worst came when I heard him scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He was trembling his whole body violently, but I managed to hold him down. This went on for a few more minutes until the large wound across his chest was finally gone. Hiccup's screams stopped and with an alert he jolted his head up, "Whoa- wha-what happened?!" I quickly hugged him, ignoring his question.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you're alright!" I cried (not literally!) happily over his shoulder.

_'It's a miracle that we survived.'_


	8. One Hel of a Day

_**Chapter 8: One Hel of a Day**_

"Ughh!" I cried, still hurt from the wound, even though it's completely healed.

"Careful, the effect is not completed yet, just wait for a few more minutes." the mysterious boy explain. Toothless walked towards me, nudging his head on my left shoulder, wondering if I'm alright.

"Don't worry bud, I'm fine," his mouth formed a smile, revealing that it's _toothless_; I smiled back. I turned my head towards the brunet, "Thank you..." then I took notice of his injury, "...but um...are _you _alright?"

:: ::

I started to worry when that boy asked. I look down to see my wounded body bleeding all over. Once realizing what's happening, my head started to feel...dizzy...and...'_Oh crap, here we go,' _I thought.

Everything went black and my body fell like a stone.

:: ::

"Whoa! Whoa!" I yelled, worried, as the stranger fell to the floor board.

Ruffnut went over to check for a pulse and in her response, "Don't worry, he just fainted."

All of us were silent until Snotlout spoke up, "Um...what now?" Everyone turned their heads on me. I got up, no longer feeling the pain.

"All of us can fly back carrying him..." I pointed my finger at the unconscious boy, "...but without his dragon able to fly, we need to wait for Figshlegs until he brings help." They were all confused until they took a good look at the boy's dragon - who looked like a Monstrous Nightmare. He has his right wing damaged and ripped.

Once they finally got it, Snotlout spoke again, "What if just a few of us fly back with the boy while someone watches over his dragon." That does sound like a good idea, but now, realizing the brunet's injury, I don't think it's safe enough.

"You know what guys...with the damage on him, I don't think it's a good idea." I said, changing my mind.

"Hey guys, look!" Astrid yelled. We turned to look where she was pointing and saw about two boats and a few dragons coming to our recuse on the far north, along with Fishlegs and my dad. We all sighed in relief and sat down on the floor since all we can do now is wait. You may think that we should cheer and celebrate, but after what our dragons and us went through, it's good just to relax for once.

:: ::

After arriving, Gobber and my dad's eyes were wide with shock to see the destruction we and our dragons caused...well...the _brunet _and the dragon caused. '_Shoot! I still didn't get his name!' _I realized.

"What in Thor's name happened here?" said my father, but before I could answer, Astrid went over to punch Fishlegs on the shoulder.

"OW! Astrid!"

"Where the HEL have you been! We almost got killed by those damned Outcasts!" she shouted.

"Nah, it's not his fault, the wind's pretty slow today; we could barely go any faster!" Gobber stepped in the argument.

Astrid walked back, still mad though, while I faced my dad to tell him what happened, "Okay, what Astrid just said is true, but after that, this guy saved us," I pointed my figure at the brunet's unconcious body with dad and Gobber looking down at him, "He's still breathing so we need to get him to the healer..._fast_."

"You get the boy's name or anything?" he asked.

"No." I answered.

"Alright, load him on the boat and get him to Gothi, stat!" he ordered. Spitlout - Snotlout's father - and Gobber carried the unconcious body to their boat.

"I'll go give Gothi a heads up," I said and my dad nodded. "You coming with me Astrid?"

"Yeah," she responded.

I got on Toothless' saddle, "Let's go, bud," and we were in mid air heading back to Berk.

:: ::

_Before arriving..._

I landed Tornado on the first longboat when Gobber called out, "Don't worry Stoick, Hiccup and the others will be alright," said Gobber as we were getting closer to the rising smoke cloud. He must have notice the expression on my face.

"It's mostly Hiccup I'm worried about, Gobber, he can get himself hurt or worst, _killed!_"

"Which is why we put him in _**training**_, remember?" he asked.

"Two weeks. That's all. I mean, I heard good progress for once- thank Odin for that - but it's not enough, and most of all...you think he's ready to _take_ _a_ _life_?" Gobber's face went blank for a moment and then put his left palm over his forehead.

"Aye...we didn't think ahead_ that far_ did we?" he asked.

"I was going to talk to him about it when his training was complete, but...ugh...it's a terrible time we live in, Gobber, every corner around us is always dangerous. About a year ago, it's _dragons_ vs. _Vikings_...now it's _Vikings_ vs. _Vikings_. When will this fighting end?" It's been rough for me with all these battles, '_If only you were here, Val.' _I thought.

Gobber then put his same hand on my shoulder, "Only time can tell. But right now, I have a lot of faith in that boy, I _know_ he can out smart these bastards."

I chuckled a little, "Heh, perhaps you're right. He has always fought his way out of trouble mostly with that brain of his."I sighed and turned my head forward to the Outcasts' boats, fire and smoke still rising to the blue sky.

'_I hope you and your friends are alright, Hiccup.'_

:: ::

_Present..._

Before I got a chance to ask more questions, the boy already left. His tunic was ripped across his chest, covered with _blood_, and with all the destruction in this setting, there's got to be more to his story; I asked the only person who knew, Astrid. "Wait, Astrid!" she stoped before flying off, "What _really _happened here? I know there's more to it." She stared up the direction where Hiccup was going and looked back at me. She jumped off Stormfly's saddle and walked towards me with her limping foot, probably going to be a long story.

"Huffff...this is...all my fault. Hiccup's only trained for two weeks and I already put him in battle. During the fight, I saw his face and the way he fought, that made me realize...he can't _kill_...or not yet at least I don't know. Hel! He even used a hammer instead of the sword _Gobber_ gave him, so he can knock the daylights out of the Outcasts or something," Astrid paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "...The moment I was pinned down - along with Snot, Ruff, Tuff and our dragons - Hiccup...Hiccup was hit across his chest, _blood was everywhere_...and...and he _wasn't_ going to make it!"

"But that's impossible, he was just-"

"-That _boy saved _him..." she interrupted me and pointed back at the stranger, "He gave Hiccup this blue pill that heal him completely, it was painful at first, but after that, he was healed like it had _never_ happened."

"Is there more of this pill for the lad?" I asked.

"Sorry Stoick, but no pill here," Ruffnut answered, holding up a small sack upside down.

"Astrid, it's not your fault, Hiccup is as stubborn as any Viking, he would have refused to turn back anyway," Gobber tried to make Astrid feel better, which was not working. She turn back and clime back on Stormfly.

"See you guys later," she said quietly to us and flew off. When everyone was ready, I got on top of Tornado and we too flew off, the rest are following the boat. I realize I'm going to need to talk to Hiccup about this when it all settle down.

:: ::

Jaguier and I watched as the Chief of Berk left along with his comrades. We were floating behind one of our boats waiting for them to leave and hopping not to get spotted. When the coast was clear, we climbed up aboard to see that many of our brothers in arms were dead, on board and in the ocean. "Can't believe it, that little bastard killed them all, along with that _beast_ of his!" I said in anger, but it's true, how is it possible for one man and one dragon to take down an entire group of Outcasts, while saving the dragons and their riders.

"Calm down Agnar, we'll mourn the lost of our comrades later; right now we have a mission to complete, which is to report to Alvin what we know about Berk's strength of defense and to warn him that Berk has gotten stronger recently, got it?" said Jaguier.

"Fine, help me remove those bolas, nets and _bodies_," I responded.

Once the deck was cleared, we sail back to Outcast Island, and Alvin is not going to like what had just happen here when he hears this.

:: ::

After I arrived, I made my way to Gothi's hut on the tip of the large pillar that's almost over one-hundred feet tall, near the beach. It is very hard for your dragon to land on it since it's a very, very small house; I need to walk the rest of the way from the bottom. When arriving, I knocked on the door and she opens it along with a shocked expression. I realize she's looking at my _bloody_ green tunic, "Oh no, no, no, Gothi, don't worry about it, I'm fine, there's this boy though, who's badly wounded and Stoick and I need you to get ready before they arrive." She nodded her head and started drawing on the ground, trying to tell me something, "Um...Gothi, you do realized I can't read what you're drawing, right?" She rolled her eyes and just closed the door, _'Ok that was weird,_ _I hope she'll still get ready.'_

With a sigh, I walked back down to the ground with Toothless waiting for me. When I reached the bottom, I sat down on the stairs waiting for the rest to come.

'_Wait, where's Astrid?' _I asked in my thought. I guess Toothless' too fast for Stormfly and Astrid to catch up. He lay down beside me as I put my hand on his snout. Today had been a crazy day for all of us and it's so weird that you can relax like this when you almost died. I chuckled a little and leaned back to take a deep breath and thought, 'O_ne hel of a day if I should say.'_

* * *

**_AN: If this chapter is confusing, then I am so sorry. My friend and I have been really busy with our English essay and Social Study's test, so it made us lose our concentration on proof-reading this chapter. If it's not confusing, then...I don't know...review I guess, it would be very appreciated. Thank you!_**


	9. It's all Complicated

_**Chapter 9: It's all Complicated **_

After all of us had arrived, we brought the boy up to Gothi's hut on the crest of the large pillar - which is pretty exhausting from the height of it. Once inside, she clearly doesn't need to examen the boy's health since the damage is right in front of her; she then start drawing on the sand with Gobber reading it.

"This is one's for you, Hiccup," said Gobber and translated the drawing, _"I've been trying to tell you what's the injury on the boy, but because of that I couldn't prepared myself; this could take me a while." _

I peek at Hiccup as he had finally realized Gothi's previous drawing and turn back to Gobber, "But is there a chance of full recovery?" I asked the Elder; she nodded her head.

"Well that answers that, now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to the Great Hall to get some mead, I'm thirsty, you coming Stoick?"

"Sure, Gobber," I answered. However, I should be talking to Hiccup about what had happened today, but just for precaution, I should let him and the others cool down and relax since they were almost killed by the Outcasts.

:: ::

Wow, my father just walked out of the door without concern about what had happened to us, _'Naahhh, he pobably just wanted us to cool off,' _I thought. Turning my head to the senseless brunet along with the gang, I can tell they we're completely clueless on what to do next.

"Umm...you guys what to grab something to eat?" I asked and with that they cheered and ran outside. All except Astrid, who looked very concerned...and worried.

"Hiccup..." she called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...alright?"

"Shouldn't _I _be asking _you_ that?" I gestured to her left foot. The blood _was_ dried: staining her black pants and her brown boots. It wasn't a pretty sight, but she stood tall, like it was _nothing._

"Don't worry about it, I've been a lot worse, believe me," she stated in a positive manner, "But you still didn't answer my question."

"Well, of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?!"

"Hiccup, you were almost killed out there!" Astrid yelled, like it wasn't the first time. Gothi stepped in and pointed her cane toward her door, signaling us to take this conversation outside. We did as she said...or _shown, _and cut back where we left off.

"Astrid, it's not like the first time. Hel! I've been through so much that I lost count of it!" This irritated her more and I wasn't helping my case here either.

"This time it's different! You were more scared than the time you face the Red Death, more scared than when Alvin kidnapped you and more scared than when you thought you were going to lose Toothless to the Whispering Death!" she stopped, taking a moment to breathe, "It's not hard to notice that you're afraid to _kill_, Hiccup."

I couldn't counter that statement because I know she's right, I mean, Toothless and I _did_ kill the Red Death, but that was different. I'm fighting against my _own_ _kind,_ even if its the Outcasts we're talking about. _'Ahhhhhh! What am I saying?! There's no differences between them!' _I denied this in my thoughts; if it's not the differences, then what is it? This is all too complicated and confusing! I replied back, "No, there's more to it than that."

"Then, what is it?" Astrid asked.

"I-I...I don't know...not yet at least..." and that ended our conversation.

:: ::

_'Man! I am soooo hungry after that crazy fight!' _I introspected out loud. We made our way to the hall with our dragons, which we can smell the fresh fried cods and warm chicken legs all the way down at the village plaza.

"Hey Snotlout, where's Astrid and Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked, looking back.

"I don't know, I guess off to somewhere 'private', if you know what I mean," I responded, which irritates me saying that. When we were inside, we grabbed our usual seats - but first the food - and had our everyday conversation. Once we were seated, Ruffnut and Tuffnut burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Snotlout! You should have seen yourself crying at that battle!"

_'Oh here we go! Do they really have to have brought this up?!' _I yelled in my thoughts. "Shut it, Tuff! I wasn't crying!" I lied, defending my pride.

"Wait, you were crying Snotlout?" asked Fishlegs, but I ignored him.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you sobbing when the three of us were tied up, let alone the tears pouring out of your eyes!" said Ruffnut.

"You...jus-...Tuff...I...uh...Ruff- SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily in defeat while they kept on laughing.

"So wait, while you guys were all tied up: what happened to the dragons along with Hiccup and Astrid?" Fishlegs gave a worried face to his question.

:: ::

_'Uhhhh...the kids should really keep their voice down. Don't they know me and Stoick are two rows ahead of them. Clearly, Stoick doesn't want to hear another Hiccup's-near-death-moment, along with me.' _Though, the thought may be true, we still couldn't help but listen to the conversation in someone elses perspective view. This is all I heard:

**Tuffnut:**

"He can finally lift a _sword_ and even a _hammer, _like Astrid said, but _taking a life..._uh-nuh, _that,_ I highly doubt. His action proved it." _  
_

**Snotlout:**

"Yeah, what a wimp my cuz is."

**Ruffnut: **

"To be honest, I felt sorry for the guy."

('_At least Ruffnut has some sympathy for the boy,' _I thought. But just when I've had it, Fishlegs was the last one to speak.)

**Fishlegs:**

"Guys, **SHUT UP! **Can you all not hear what your saying?! Hiccup did his best defending himself and us! He can't _kill _be-because...it's _killing_, I mean, you guys are actually cheering for that! And let's not forget that _none__ of us_ at this table had _killed _before, so don't _pretend_ that your professionals like you've done this a thousand times," he screams, standing up and yelling at everyone. That boy had really grown a backbone ever since the Changewings attacked Berk for stealing their eggs.

The conversation ended just right there and then, and he walked out the Great Hall with the gang having their jaws droped. _'They must felt like a real jackass now, eh?' _I asked myself and smiled. I can tell the same for Stoick.

:: ::

After Fishlegs left, I looked up at Gobber, "Soooo...Stoick, got anything to say about their conversation?" This was starting to get awkward, but I'm _damn _glad the kids and Gobber brought it up.

"As a matter of fact: I do," I stated, got up from my seat, and walked over to them with Gobber behind me. I already know how I'll start with this conversation, so it shouldn't be a problem...should it?

Once I stoped at the side of their table, I took a deep breath, looking down at them as they stared, knowing the reason for my appearance, "Fishlegs was right, you guys should know better that Hiccup stood out among the rest of us. He's the man that understood the value of life and that no matter how cruel and underserving the man is, they are worth the saving because there's still good in them," I explained.

"Then why put him in training?" Snotlout asked.

"And why did he kill the Red Death if there's some _good_ in it?" Ruff also asked suspiciously.

"First off, that beast seems to be completely mindless with the attention of wiping out almost everyone from the village, including all of the dragons it enslaved; Hiccup would have tried to reason with it, but base on the situation it didn't work, so it leaves him no choice but to take it down. Second, what Hiccup did was _self-defense _along with the reason for his training. Hiccup and you guys need to understand that."

"Ac-Actually Stoick, it was more of Toothless who killed the Red Death, not Hiccup..." We saw Fishlegs as he had finally blew off his steam and walked back to the table.

"But it's his _command_ that put to work," I said.

"But it's Toothless who pulled the trigger, sir. Action _do_ speaks louder than _word,_" Fishlegs argued back.

I sighed, feel a little bit defeated to the arguement, "I know...it's...it's just complicated."

:: ::

I watched above at Gothi's hut where Astrid and Hiccup argued, _'Well, this is boring,' _I thought, but luckily someone interrupted.

_"Uh...Toothless is it?" _It was the brunet's dragon, which I have never seen his kind before. He does look like a Monstrous Nightmare though, but with four legs instead of having wing claws, also his wings are just like mine, but a different color; the most that stands out was that he has no spike on his back and his teeth doesn't stick out of his mouth unlike Hookfang.

_"Yes?"_ I curiously asked.

_"Is my rider, Shawn O'Herlihy. Is he going to be alright?" _he said worriedly.

_"Don't worry, Gothi's the best healer we got in Berk. What's your name by the way?"_

_"My family called me Ablaze, but my rider calls me Heatwave."_

_"So you love setting things on fire, huh? Well, I hope not since we already have enough of Hookfang causing havoc all day." _

_"Good thing he's not here to hear that insult," _said Stormfly.

_"Heh, no, it's just that my fire is extremely hot and flammable, which is also very destructive," _he explained.

_"Well, care to make a bet on that," _Stormfly rushed in, probably _jealous. _Though, I can't blame her since humans had said that the Deadly Nadder has the hottest fire of all the dragon species.

We chatted for a while and got to know our new friend better. It seems that Ablaze...or Heatwave, is what his rider named his kind _Firestorm_ since they often travel in packs and with enough energy, they can ignite in rage and create a _storm of fire, _burning everything in its path, in merely two minutes. This is why no one ever live to tell the tale about them, so Shawn is the first one to ever encounter one up close and study his kind. He said that was just one of the few things they could do, but before he could continue, Hiccup and Astrid finally walked back down from the long stairs. Really quiet these two are now.

I can sense something was wrong with Hiccup, but all he did was keep telling me he's alright, so I gave up for now. He told me we were going to the Dragon Academy (the arena) so he and Astrid can set things up for Heatwave to rest. Due to Heatwave's injury on his wings though, we have to walk the rest of the way there quietly. Whatever they were both arguing about, it's probably complicated.

* * *

_**Review folks!**_

_**AN: For anyone who has a crossover or reference (influence) to Assassins' Creed with How to Train Your Dragon, I have created a community that allows many stories that has the same idea to come together. It is called "The Dragons' Creed". PM me if you want to be a staff member or if you want one of your stories to be in it so I can add you.**_


	10. New Dragon, New Rider

_**Chapter 10: New Dragon, New Rider**_

_'__Ughhh! The pain, wh-where...oh right...my left rib.' _I opened my eyes slowly to look at my body and found my now-tended wound on my left rib. Now, selfaware of my condition, I managed to pull myself up without a problem and take a look at my surroundings. It was old, full of raggedy furniture, with a lot of what looks like relics hanging on walls, windows, and doors while swinging back and forth due to the wind blowing from the open windows. Then an old woman, who is very short with long white hair, walked towards me with a bowl of soup and a mug of water. If I can remember correctly during my time at my old home, this is where an Elder would live in since they are also a healer instead of being a spiritual guidance. I drink both of them quickly due to dehydration.

After I was satisfied, I got up to notice that all I'm wearing is my black pants. My brown sweater west that attached with a cowl was gone, same for my tunic, weapons belt, armored wrist knife and saddle bag, "Excuse me...um...where's my clothes?" I asked; she pointed to the table next to her door on the right. Sadly, looking at it now made me decide I _don't_ want it back, because most of them are stained with blood, my tunic was ripped to shreds, the cowl on my sweater vest was torn off, the boots are burnt and soaked with water, but at least my saddle bag and two armored wrist-knife-bracers are alright. The saddle bag contained...wait, wait...I'm getting a little off topic here. Anyway , because of the way my outfit looks, the Elder came prepare with new set of clothes. Just a white tunic and brown boots. The pants I'm wearing now are fine.

"Thank you," was all I said after putting the clothes on and both of my armored bracers on my arm. But now the only question remains: _'W__here am I?'_

"Ummm...where am I?" She pointed her cane at the door, "You're mute aren't you? " She nodded, "Alrighty then." I didn't have much to say and it was getting awkward for me, so I walked to the door and pulled it open to see that I'm on top of a large pillar facing a small village ahead. It's a clear day outside, I can hear the wave crashing the shore, birds chirping, and the sun beaming my eyes. _'I haven't seen a place this beautiful since...' _I cleared my thought from going any further, it was too painful to think about my old home, _'Well...at least I'm out of the sea for once.'_ I sighed while turning my head back to notice some drawing the Elder must have made a wild ago.

I recognized those drawing, my father had taught me about it a long time ago, no idea why though because he never told me. It was one of those dead Viking language...um...um..._dammit!_ I forgot the name! No wonder they're dead language!

"Hey, um, you wrote that right? Cause I can read it, so...um...ah..." I scratched the back of my head, trying to figure out all the right questions in my mind; turns out, all I have is two: What is this place? And where's _my dragon_?

When I asked her that, she started drawing at the dirt, while surprised that I can read it. At first it was hard since I haven't practice for years, so I had to use my Dragon Vision to help guide my instinct into guessing the right translation. Activating it turned the sight of my eyes and my perspective yellow and as the Elders finished drawing, I puzzle at it which the drawing became highlighted in my vision. Next, is when out of my own perspective, words in my language - which is Norse if you haven't notice - started popping up around me and started forming together as I whispered what it says, _"You're in Berk, child, and your friend is with the Dragon Trainer, Hiccup Haddock, down in the arena along with his friends." _I sighed in relief knowing that I'm in one of those villages that _doesn't _hate dragons, but most of all, _Berk_ is where I wanted to come in the first place.

I turned back outside to find the arena, and unsurprisingly, I found it in a far view quite easily. It has a big dome made out of steel chains (obviously) but that's as far I can describe since it's too far. It stands out from the rest of the village and having only one bridge connect to it when going across on foot.

"Thank you, Elder, I'll have to depart from here." I gave my thanks and she nodded, showing a "you're welcome" and that I may take my leave. Walking out, I close the door and made my way to my destination, _'It's going to be a long walk,' _I predicted.

:: ::

Astrid and I stayed quiet for the rest of the way to the arena after our argument. When we arrived, we walked to the center of the arena, while the brunet's dragon seems occupied in a conversation with both of our dragons at the corner. That reminds me, Fishlegs would probably be interested in learning this dragon, so I guess _someone_ would go fetch him. I turn my head towards Astrid, "Hey, Astrid...you mind getting-"

"-Fishlegs?" she finished my question.

"Um...yeah."

"Sure," she ran towards Stormfly, climbed on her back and flew off. I was surprised by her answer, but probably because she might still be mad at me and just trying to get _away _from me for a while.

I sighed and looked at the damage of the brunet's dragon again. His (I think it's male) left wing has already been patched up by his rider much earlier before the attack, I guess, but the rest are fine, just a few scratches and bruises. Dragons do heal quicker than an average human. It was quite boring to just watch Toothless and him chatting, _'Man, I wish I can understand what their taking about.' _I thought.

:: ::

_Twenty minutes later..._

_'Okay, what's taking Astrid so long to get Fishlegs?!' _I shouted in my thoughts. Twenty minutes have passed and both of them haven't arrived yet. I have - literally - been staring at Toothless and the other dragon for their entire conversation!

But just as I had it, Astrid flew in on Stormfly and Fishlegs on Meatlug; I walked towards them, "What took you guys so long?!" I yelled.

Astrid yanked me away from Fishlegs and replied to my question in a whisper, "Sorry, when I arrived at the hall, I heard Gobber, your father and the others talking about what had happened earlier."

"Really, Astrid?! Can't all of you guys let it go for now, ju-just...I don't have time for this!" I tried walking out; the problem was though, the brunet is standing right in front of us. "Oh..." was all I can say.

"Um...Hiccup Haddock is it?" he asked.

:: ::

"...yeah," Hiccup responded. Sensing the rider's present, his dragon rush over to him and started licking his face.

"Haha! Quit it Heatwave, I'm alright!" he laughed. The boy's hair is black, short, and curved to the right, he has a scar on his left eye that sliced downward, he is almost as skinny as Hiccup with the same height, eyes are brown, but besides that, he looks like an average teenager.

_'Heatwave...so that's the dragon's name,'_ I thought.

"Soooo..." I moan.

"OH! Right! The name's Shawn, Shawn O'Herlihy," he smiled while scratching under Heatwave's chin.

_'Shawn O'Herlihy? Where have I heard that name before...'_

"Anyway, thank you for saving my arse back there, I was about to give up until you guys showed up, where's the others by the way?"

"Down at the Great Hall for lunch, but _we _should be thanking _you two _actually_. _We were completely defeated by the Outcasts until you two stepped up against them." Hiccup explained.

"Well, I guess _we both_ saved each other's lives today."

Hiccup went to introduce Fishlegs and I including our dragons, "This is Fishlegs and his Gronckle, Meatlug. Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. And my dragon, Toothless."

"Nice to meet you all," Shawn greeted.

"You too, Shawn, can I ask you a few questions?" Fishlegs requested.

_'Oh great, here we go,'_ I rolled my eyes, knowing what's coming from this nonstop-talker.

"Sure, ask me anything," Shawn accepted, but I hope he knows what he's getting into.

"Okay, what type of Dragon is he? How many shot-limit does he have? What's his speed? Is he afraid of eels? Where does his kind inhabit? What's his favorite food? Is he a new species? What is he capable of? How did you tamed him?"

Shawn eyes were wide with surprise, "I...um...I-okay, Heatwave - first off - is a male dragon known as _Firestorm_ - which _I_ proudly named myself - I don't know his shot-limit; same with his speed. Yes, he's afraid of eels, his kind mostly inhabitat far south, but some live in the north, his favorite food is obviously fish. No, he is not a new species, just undiscovered since they are very, very hostile and that no one has _ever_ _survived_ to know _anything_ about their kind. He can set the level of heat from his fire from warm to _deadly hot, _but there's more to it than just that. I managed to befriend him by..." he paused, thinking of the right answer, "...I don't know...either luck or fate. I'm gonna go with fate."

I stared with little surprise and so did Hiccup, _'Wow, he managed to answer all of his questions in a split second.' _Usually, people would either tell him to shut-up, ignore him or get lost in their own thoughts of confusion (mostly the third outcome).

Fishlegs finished writing down some of the answers Shawn gave him in his notebook, but before he can ask more questions, it was _my_ turn, "So, Shawn, what were the Outcast doing around Berk? And why did they attack you? What's their deal?"

His smile suddenly turned to a frown, "Huh, I was hoping you guys would know, I just ran into them and the next thing you know, they dashed at me."

"Well, you do have a _dragon_ with you," I included.

"They probably thought you were one of us," Hiccup said.

"Well, one thing for sure, they were sailing _away _from Berk, and when they saw us, they looked pretty _scared _and _worried_, like they were trying to _not_ get caught. I say they're spies, 'cause I seen enough in my life to tell when there's a spy around."

"Are you sure?"

"I bet my life on it." He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, "At least they're _all_ dead now." Suddenly, he jolted up and changed the subject, "Alright now! You guys want to see Heatwave in action!?"

"Sure," we said at the same time. In a nick of time, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew right into the arena.

"'Sup guys?!" said Tuff.

"Shawn's going to demonstrate Heatwave to us." Fishlegs went to introduce the two and explain what they missed; all they cared at the end though, was the last part about how "deadly" Heatwave's fire is.

"Ohhhh! Let's test that out first!"

"Alright, alright, keep your horse's down." Shawn said.

"My what?"

"Just watch!" he sat at the back of Heatwave, "Mind if I use those dummies?" he pointed to the dummies at the corner next to the old Monstrous Nightmare cage.

"Sure, by all means." Hiccup answered.

"Alright guys, _red_ fire, is the normal fire," he stated and Heatwave blasted at the first dummy which caught in flames, "Next, is _blue_ fire, not too hot, but _very_ explosive!" Heatwave let out another blast, and the fire is just like Toothless'. The impact causes the second dummy to explode into a thousand pieces of splinter; due to the heat, we started to step back more, "Last, is _white_ fire, takes a lot of energy, but it's hotter and deadlier than a Deadly Nadder, you guys might want to go further down more." Fishlegs was accelerating his writing in his notebook, getting as much information about this dragon as possible.

_'Deadlier than a Deadly Nadder? Please," _I smirk in my thought.

But I was dead wrong when the Firestorm let out his last breath. The white fire causes the third dummy to exploded during impact, and while the fire was still running, we can feel the heat painfully and started to sweat _more_ than Fishlegs; we were only thirty feet away from it.

"Wow..." I whispered.

The day went by as Fishlegs kept track of records on Heatwave until the sky turned orange. Once we were completely done, Fishlegs announced the results, "Okay, wow, this is a lot, okay, shot-limit is 11, speed is 19, jaw strength: 8, armor: _35, _stealth: 10, attack: 18, and the firepower depends on which fire he uses, so I'll put as 25 for now."

"Whoa, armor is _35_? Fishlegs are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Man, I want one of those dragon! He can almost beat everyone of ours!" yelled Tuff.

"Don't overestimate Heatwave, Tuff, you'll never know what weakness he has," Hiccup said.

"So?" Hiccup just rolled his eyes and ignored Tuff's response.

"Anywho, yes, I'm right, I mean, look at all the weapons we tested on him, it's all broken!" he pointed to the pile of broken sharp swords, ax's, hammers, spears, etc.

"Let's not forget he smashed right through those giant pillars while maintaining his speed when flying, same with the boulder when we launched the catapult," Shawn said.

"So lets conclude, what class do you guys think he should be in?" Hiccup asked.

"Boulder," Fishlegs and I answered.

"No, Stoker, you seen his fire, and he looks like a Monstrous Nightmare," Snotlout redefined.

"But his armor-"

"Bla-bla-bla! Fire is better!" he interrupted.

"I say Strike class: he's intelligent, his fire's destructive, and his speed is as fast as Toothless," Hiccup proposed.

"Guys! Guys! Look, there are _many_ things Heatwave can do, but those are just _little_ stuff, which I'll explain to you guys later, so I've been thinking about this for a while when I was at sea, and I was thinking that maybe we can...create a new class," We all stared at each other about what Shawn had suggested. Creating a new class? It does make sense since Heatwave doesn't seem to fit with any other classes. But what type of class can we make? What is Heatwave capable of that defines him? All I know is that he has multiple trait of other dragons, such as Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder for his fire, Gronckle for his armored scales, and Night Fury for his speed and intelligence.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

_**Review please! I really want to know how I do well in my story so far. Or to know the mistakes I have made so I can improve.**_

_**PS: Can you guess what type of class Shawn and Hiccup are going to create?**_


	11. It Gets Crazier and Crazier

_**Chapter 11: It Gets Crazier and Crazier**_

Shawn opened his saddle bag and pulled out a black leather-bound book, "I got some ideas down and this book should help, but first we're gonna need a table and a place to sit, it's gonna be a long night."

"The Great Hall would be a good place. That, and that I'm hungry!" I said as my stomach started to rumbled.

Shawn climbed onto the back of Heatwave and crawled near to the entrance/exit, "Heatwave and I will travel on foot, after all of those flying, Heatwave's wings can't take it anymore from his previous injury, it might reopen the wound. You guys get to the hall first and we'll meet you guys there. Hiccup, can you show me the way? I don't think your village will take too kindly to a stranger with a dragon; I actually had to _sneak _my way here with Heatwave," he laughed at his past situation.

"Of course," I responded. I hopped on Toothless as the rest of the gang flew to the Great Hall.

Shawn and I took our time as our dragon's carried us slowly to our destination since I should be giving him a little tour of Berk.

:: ::

The sun started to slowly disappear as nightfall began to consume the small village. Hiccup had been telling his people to carry on with their business as we made our way to the Great Hall, while showing what the life on Berk is like - with dragons of course, "So, first Dragon Trainer and now the _Chief's_ son. Is there anything more I should know about you?" I asked.

"Well, obviously I'm a _hiccup_, not like any of those Vikings who are big, strong, and ferocious. I'm more of an educator if you ask me," he explained.

"Huh, I can see that."

"Oh! Here's the forge, where I spend most of my free time; making, sharpening, and repairing weapons with my mentor, Gobber." We moved slowly past as I saw a fat man that had a long, tied up blonde mustache (like a pony-tail), had two missing limbs. One was his left hand, which was replaced by a hammer to straighten the bended sword; second is his right leg, which was replaced by a peg-leg.

When he saw us, he limped his way towards us calling out Hiccup's name, "Hey ther' Hiccup, how's your frien' 'ere?" he guestered to me.

"I'm fine, thanks. The name's Shawn O'Herlihy. You must be Gobber." I extended my left hand for a shake but all I got was a cough from Hiccup, reminding me that Gobber has a missing _left_ hand. I drew my hand back, feeling a little awkward now and had no idea how to break the silence. What I also forgot is that left handshake was considered _disrespectful_ through lives and culture, I don't really know why people in the world think that, but they can't blame me for being a _lefty_.

"Anyway...'hanks for savin' Hiccup's and 'he others' life, who knows what would 'appen to 'hem if you 'aven't stop one of thos' Outcasts," he said.

_'Oh, I don't know...probably DEAD!' _I thought sarcastically. "Well, me and my dragon would have been dead if they hadn't shown up in the first place."

"All 'hat is importan' now is that 'veryone is saf'. By the 'ay, what type of dragon is he?"

"His name is Heatwave. He's a Firestorm. It's a _long _story to explain, but me and Hiccup are going to the Great hall for more detail if you would like to joined."

"Sorry lad, kinda busy with the orde' at the 'orge, mayb' next time." We all gave our goodbye and continued to the Great Hall.

When we arrived, Hiccup pointed his finger to a house on top of the hill, "That's where I live with Toothless and my dad, Stoick. You can stay there for now since you're probably stuck here for a while."

"Where is your father by the way?" I asked Hiccup.

"I'm guessing somewhere involving chief's duties." We walked up the stair's with our dragons and when we openned the two heavy doors, we saw the rest of the gang with their dragons too at the center next to the huge fireplace.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hiccup, got both of you and Shawn's food right here." Astrid pushed two plates with both a warm chicken leg and a salmon towards us. We both sat across from each other. One side is me, the twins, and Snotlout; other side is Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

_'Oh, sweet! I haven't eaten a good looking food like this in a while!' _I thought. Sitting down and gobbling all the food up, it didn't make me realized that others were staring at me like I was a wild animal.

"Wow, you sure were hungry, more than Fishlegs ever was," Snotlout pointed out.

"HEY!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Oh! You have no idea how hard it was for me to find a decent meal when I was out at sea!" I responded. When I finished the first plate, I grabbed another.

Astrid stood up to go grab another plate since I ate all the remaining food on the table. Though, I'm not sure if she's conditioned to walk due to her left foot, probably wounded from the battle earlier, while also limping. She managed to patch it up, but she still shouldn't walk when the flesh just got concealed. Otherwise, it'll _snap, _but I'm too hungry to focus on that right now.

Before they can ask any more questions, I was done with my food and moved onto a different subject, "So, back to the ring from earlier, I was saying about creating a new class." I pulled out the same black leather book which is my journal, "When I was alone in the ocean with Heatwave, I've stubbled onto some island that was inhabited by dragons I don't think anyone had ever discover..." I flip through pages to pages from it, "...so I wrote any information I can about them, including some drawings, in my journal." At the end, I managed to find the right page and brought it close to them.

:: ::

I got to be honest, Shawn's drawings are as good as mine. There was no color in his pictures, but they were quite detailed. It was a dragon unlike any other we have ever seen or heard of, in it's description like Heatwave. This dragon has a Nadder wings, four legs, and out of all the description, it looks like a lion, though the skin was made out of scales instead of fur, except around the neck. Next to the drawing was a written document about these species, but before we could read it, Shawn drew the book back to him, "Before we get to the Firestorm, let's start with this species first. I called it the Tarian dragon, which I had placed it in a class I'd called _Vegan_ Class, because one thing about this dragon is that it's vegetarianism, obviously by the name." Huh...that was surprising.

"Veget-what?" Tuff asked.

"It means a person who doesn't eat meat but vegetable, moron!" Ruff explained.

"It's just a question, you don't have to be that snappy, knucklehead!" Tuff pinpoint.

_'Oh, here we go again.'_

"TWIT!"

"FISH-BRAIN!"

"MANIACHE!"

"DOG-BREATH!"

"LUNATIC!"

And then they were off. Fighting as each of them fell to the floor and punching and wrestling each other. This had been the third time since we examined Heatwave at the arena. Shawn lead across the table and whispered to me, "Do they do this often?"

"I hate to say it, but yes, a lot." Astrid and Fishlegs were looking at Shawn for him to continue his discovery while the twins fight-off with Snotlout laughing and cheering for Tuffnut; clearly he's going to lose.

"So as I was saying, these dragons are vegetarian, while it has _opposed_ to violence, but only considered to attack in self-denfense. The Tarian _never_ hurts other wild life - since there's no point in killing it - and would _always_ protect what it cared them the most. All in all, these dragons are also _pacifists..._" Shawn continued on, "...but that's as much as I can tell you about them. There are different dragons that are the same as these. Sadly, I didn't have many chances to gather more information since most of them took off the moment they saw me. I hope to return to their island one day."

"Then how did you manage to know this much about the Tarian?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well, this is going to sound unbelievable, but..." he stopped himself for a moment, "...ok, you guys need to understand, but I'm not too sure if I can _trust_ you guys enough to tell you. What I can do is 'over the top', sort of _supernatural_. I can and will proof it, but you guys must promised me not to call me crazy."

The others and I gave each other an odd but understandable look; I have no idea where this will turn. We gave our respect for him to start, which he gladly accepted as our promise.

"Alrighty then..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I can _talk_ to dragons... literally, just talk to them and like all the other dragons that can understand _us_, I - probably the only one - is able to understand them." There, right there is probably where I would of gave a dumbfounded look, Astrid thinking twice and then her jaw droped, Fishlegs tried to find a logical explanation and object at Shawn's revelation, Snotlout laughing his ass off - thinking it was a joke - and the twins giving him both confused look - or continued fighting. But hey, it's not like this is the first time we heard something that insane right?

Though, one thing I don't understand is that why would we go crazy about it? I mean, it's astonishing that there's someone here who can actually communicate with dragons, but I've met people who can communicate with other animals before.

Another thing I don't get is that how can Shawn be able to talk to dragons being "supernatural"?

"Ok then, Shawn, prove it," I said.

Shawn complied and closed his eyes for a moment and then...what the HEL!?

We were struck by what we saw in both of his eyes; everyone at the table grew silent, even Ruffnut and Tuffnut stopped fighting and stared at Shawn's face.

His eyes _were _brown, but now, they're _yellow._

The color is so deep, they're like _gold._

:: ::

After I activated my Dragon Vision, everyone at the table dropped their mugs, spoons, forks, and their chicken legs/wings.

_'Ha! The look on their faces,' _I smiled at my thought of their reaction. Now all there's left to do is explaining them.

Hiccup was the first one to speak, "Ok, what's wrong with your eyes?"

I pointed at my eyes, "This, guys, is my seventh-sense, which I call _Dragon Vision_. It gives me the ability to _communicate_ to dragons, but not only that, but also gives me their _instinct_, making my other senses _stronger_ than a average human. Now I'll proof it."

Toothless, the Night Fury, head perks up when he saw me walking towards him.

"Hey there, Toothless, you mind telling me anything that I don't know about Hiccup?" He tilted his head in confusion.

_"I don't think you've notice, but I'm a dragon! What makes you think you can understand a word I'm saying?" _Toothless said - or growl.

"Oh yes, I've noticed and understood _pretty _much of what you just said there, even if you are a dragon," I said.

_"Wait-but...how?" _He asked, even more confused.

"Well, if you had paid attention, I've already explained it to Hiccup's friends, now I'm proving to them if I'm telling the truth, which is why I come to you. So, about that question..."

Toothless, now comprehended, decided to give me some info, _"Hmmm...not sure if anyone else know sthis except Stoick, but Hiccup kept a stuff toy dragon that has his name stitched from side to side, the dragon looks like a Deadly Nadder with four legs, and it's place on the hollow of his bed's headboard. It was a gift from his mother when he was little...well, littl**er**."_

I laughed at that last comment and turn my head to Hiccup, "Toothless here just told me that you kept a stuff toy dragon that looks like a Nadder with four legs, has your name stitched from side to side, placed on top of your bed's headboard, and it was a given from your mother when you were...littler." Before Hiccup could drink from his mug, he froze at my translation, and then droped the mug which then spilled the water on the floor. And base on Hiccup's reaction, the rest must have known that I'm right, so they just sat there silently, not knowing what to say.

My next move is to show them how I can use my dragon instinct. Looking back at everyone else, I noticed Astrid is still missing. However, that's when I saw her walking towards the table with some food on a plate and a mug.

It was perfect timing.

My dragon instinct kicked in and told me that something was bound to happen at this precise moment.

And I was right.

Astrid's left foot snaped and she fell to her left, throwing her food up in the air. But before any of that happened, I was a step ahead and manage to run and grab hold of her right arm, catching the plate in mid air, and the mug perfectly landing on it - all at the same time.

Alternatively, if it were to be anyone else who tried it, Astrid would have already been on the ground, along with her food spilled, in pain.

"Ah! Dammit, my foot! How did..." she just stared at me worriedly, "What happened to your eyes?"

"Uhh, Hiccup, you mind explain to Astrid what she missed," I said and helped Astrid back to her seat while everyone at the table stared with awe of what I just did, "Haha! The looks on all your faces are soooo priceless!"

"Astrid, are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"No! Is my damn left _foot_, I think I might have spranged it," she responded painfully, gripping at her foot.

"Well, you were shot by an arrow not too long ago, you should have let it heal first before you started to walk again," I said.

"Huhhh, you're probably right, so Hiccup, tell me what happened before...this," she gestured to her foot.

"Um...well...seventh-sense...Dragon Vision...ummm...instinct, talking to dragons...um." Wow, Hiccup is really shocked about my ability.

"Hehehe, nice job, Shawn, you broke him!" Snotlout chuckled, but not sarcastically.

"NO! I'm NOT! Look, Astrid, I'll explain later, I just need to clear my head for a bit. Right now, Shawn, continue with the new class you were talking about!" Hiccup demanded.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," I said.

"My what?!" Tuff and Ruff asked simultaneously, which we all let out an annoyed sigh.

:: ::

Okay, to let things get less complicated and boring, I'm going to skip the last few hours. To sum it up, there were a lot of name calling, fighting (Ruff and Tuff), a food fight, talking to the gang's dragons as they kept asking me questions about them using my seventh-sense, and getting a awkward statement from Fishlegs, which I _do not_ want to talk about!

All this happened ever since I introduce them the new class I'd called, _Hybrid_ class; it's really simple, just a few traits that a dragon gets from two completely different dragons who breed together. Like a Firestorm, the traits they've carried had been passing down from generation to generation. So for Heatwave, he is a mix of Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronkle, and a Night Fury.

After we finished, Fishlegs managed to write as much as possible about the two dragons in two new different class - the picture comes later though.

"O.K...after some argument, some awful name calling, and annoying show-off of my ability, we are _finally_ done," I said as I picked up and threw some fish meat off both of my shoulders and head.

"I'm gonna go now, it's getting late...and I also have to change." Fishlegs closed the Dragon Manual book and walked out of the hall _soaking wet_ with Meatlug after Ruffnut had "accidentally" splash some water on Fishlegs' face when, really, she was aiming at Tuffnut.

"Me too, my jaw hurts," said Snotlout and left along with Hookfang. His jaw hurts because when Ruffnut spill the water on Fishlegs, she also threw the mug which hit Snotlout right at his jaw; luckily, Fishlegs managed to duck.

The twins were kicked out of the hall after their fights had gone too far, so this leaves Hiccup, Astrid, and me unharmed, if you don't count Astrid's left foot of course.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup," she said and left with Stormfly sadly.

"What's with her?" I asked Hiccup.

"Just this argument we had about the battle with the Outcast earlier. She keeps saying that I keep putting myself in danger! She needs to understand that I'm just trying to defend and protect everyone I know and love!"

"Hm, well, don't get me wrong, but the way your doing it is really terrible."

"And what do you know?" Hiccup scowled.

"The situation we were all in can't be stop with just a hammer, I saw - or _heard_ with my Dragon Vision - the way you fought by just knocking the Outcast's soldiers out with it; they'll get back up," I can see Hiccup's confusion so I continued, "All I'm saying is that you're a _pacifist, _and that a guy like you shouldn't be out in the field like that - not_ yet_ at least. I mean, who was the one that almost _died_ of _blood lost_." Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

"Are you saying that our only choice is to _kill _them all?"

"Only for defense!" I said quickly, "Look, it's getting late and I'm tired, I'll try to explain tomorrow, so can we go?" Hiccup nodded and we made our way to the Haddock's house with our dragons.

:: ::

That was a pretty awkward conversation back there, but Shawn _could_ be right.

_'Dang, could things get any crazier than today?'_ I thought.

Outside was dark when we walked out. Next stop, _my_ house.

* * *

_**AN: Yeahhhh...not the best ending to this chapter, but the conversation is really important. That's all I can say (NO SPOILER!).**_

_**Hope it's not confusing.**_

_**Review please! **_


	12. Getting to Know You

_**AN: Ok, it turns out the "sixth-sense" is what we all have; people sometimes forget about it. The sixth-sense is either balance and acceleration, temperature, ****Kinesthetic sense, pain, or time. You may think most of them are used by other senses, but it is basically the combination of it, while using our instinct to feel the energy of our surrounding. For example, when you walk on a sidewalk with no one else but high noises of traffic, you can actually feel the presence of someone walking behind you or someone else walking along with you across the sidewalk, even when your hearing senses are blocked by traffic noises. Another example is time, when you walk outside or stay inside without any clocks or watches, you can sometimes guess the correct or closest time without a second thought. Don't you have that same reaction sometimes? **_

_**I would like to thank mh10anthony for this critical information, it has helped my story a lot, s**__**o now my character, Shawn O'Herlihy, has the "seventh-sense" - Dragon Vision, which was mentioned on the last chapter - not the "sixth-". I have changed the mistakes on the previous chapter. The reason it's the seventh-sense is because "Dragon Vision" is an animal type of ability; over beyond the human level.**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Getting to Know You_**

"Where were you from?" was the first thing I asked Shawn when we were at the front door of my house. His face turned to shock and Heatwave stared at me coldly.

_'Was it something I said...?' _I thought.

"I...um...let's just save it for another time, Hiccup, I really don't want to talk about it." He looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes...but yet, suspicious welled inside of me.

"Ok, well...can you at least tell me what are those? They don't look like ordinary bracers," I pointed at the two sliver-armored bracers. The moment he could answer though, we saw that my father was sleeping on the corner of the living room in his bed; we tip toed along with our dragons up to my room. _'He wouldn't mind if Shawn and Heatwave stayed here for the night.'_

After I closed the door to my room, Toothless and Heatwave were "chatting" with the sound of a croon. "Toothless is saying to Heatwave to make himself comfortable. So what was the question you said earlier?" Shawn asked to remind me.

"Oh right, what are those bracers you're wearing? They look kinda odd."

"Ah, these two are my trusted armor wrist-knife-bracers, made out of the rarest and strongest metal in the world, better than steel, iron, sliver, and most of all, _gold. _My father called it _Norroun _metal_, _and don't asked me why; I have no idea." He took the left one off and handed it to me, and it was...very, very light.

"I've never seen a metal that can weigh so little," I said as I examined the bracer.

"I know, it's very light. It's all the way from China in a mine where my father found it. The purposes of this bracers are for protection and weapon use." he pointed under the bracers to a bulge space, "You see here, that's where the knife is, to unsheathe it, you need to turn your wrist where your tumb can face up. At the same time, the tip of your radius bone will pushed the trigger to pop the hilt out first. You have to be quick to catch the knife - with your hand in the same position - or else you'll accidentally catch the blade and lose a finger. Watch this!" Shawn did as he describe to the mechanic of the bracer with his right hand. The blade pop the hilt and he caught it in time, he then spun the blade clockwise with his fingers.

"Wow..." I said.

Shawn sheathed the blade back into it's compartment. "Now that, that answers your question, where will me and Heatwave sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep in my bed and Heatwave will sleep at Toothless' rock slab; we don't mind, right Toothless?" I offered and Toothless ruffed in agreement.

"Thank you, I appreciate this a lot, it's a good thing this world has people like you guys," Shawn complemented.

"You're welcome, and take as long you need until you get back on your feet." He nodded and went to place his saddle bag next to my bed. "Come on Toothless, we're sleeping downstairs tonight." Toothless followed me out of the room as Shawn and Heatwave already went to bed, blowing out the candle.

We both tried not to make many noises through the dark, but luckily we didn't. I placed a little mat on the floor on the other corner of the living room next to my dad and slept there under Toothless' wings, "Goodnight, bud," I whispered, getting a hum in return. For a while, I've been thinking about what had happened today and each thought popped more questions such as,_ "What was that Healing pill, Shawn gave me? Where and how did he get it?"_ or "_How did he learn to fight like what Astrid had told me? It almost sounded like he can beat** her** in a fight,"_ but the most important question of all that I'm _more_ concern about since the "Heather incident" was, _"What's his story? Where was he from? Is he a friend or an enemy? Can all of us trust him?"_ The second I closed my eyes, my conscious drifted away, saving the questions for another day.

:: ::

_Meanwhile, on Outcast Island..._

"WHAT?! EXPLAIN!" I yelled at Agnar and Jaguier ferociously for completing their mission, but being the only _two _to return and live while _thirty_ of the others are _dead._

"Like we've said, we were spotted by a boy and a dragon who's probably part of the Hooligans, so we attacked them to make sure we'd leave unnotice-"

"-but then, six teenagers intervened, one of them is Hiccup the Dragon Conquerer," Jaguier interrupted Agnar.

"So they killed them all?" I asked.

"Not exactly...they're quite defeated easily-"

"-but then suddenly, the same boy we spotted came out of nowhere and slaughtered the others with that dragon of his!" Jaguier interrupted Agnar again.

"Quit talking when I'm talking, you idiot!" Agnar shouted.

"Just trying to make the conversation short, unlike you, always putting _too_ _much_ detail."

"Why you littl-"

"SILENCE!" I roared at the two buffoons, "So you're telling me that a _fourteen year old boy_ and his pet dragon managed to take down over _thirty_ of my men almost single-handedly, while saving the Dragon Riders Of Berk?!"

"..."

"Well, now that you put it that way..." Agnar said. I groaned and placed my palm over my face.

_'Such a ridiculous thought,' _I doubted in my thoughts, but because these two knuckle heads are the only two that came back alive, I have no other choice but to believe them.

What's the point anyway? All I want is news.

"Ya better tell me what you know about Berk - and it better be good! Or I'll either throw ya both into the lava pit, feed ya to the Whispering Death, or feed ya to the alligator. Your choice."

Both of them gulped at that statement, "We-w-well, uh...where do I start- oh yes! Berk has gotten stronger over these past few months..." I wasn't amused by that from Jaguier, "...b-buuuut, the Hooligans are pretty much _fear _you ever since that attack you put on Haven! You pretty much climbed to the top after that. This leaves Berk _vulnerable_ with doubts of their success to win this war." Now _that's _what I want to hear!

I rubbed my beard, facing the wall, and started thinking of my next move. _'So, if Berk is at it's vulnerable state, than there's a chance I can send in an attack and finally conquer it! But then again...' _I kept staring at the wall, thinking as hard as I can to fix the flaw of my plan. Berk is one of the few that now control dragons, and it wasn't easy the last time I took over the Land of Styrkur, so Berk will be five times worse. Still, they fear me now, and with that, I have the advantage this time.

Let's not forget I have _Mildew_ helping me train the dragons. It will take some time until every one of my soldiers are ready to fully earn it's trust and ride one. For now, we can use the tricks we have learned and use that against Berk.

An element of surprise to put at that.

I started to grin, knowing there's no chance in hel Berk can survive, _'Berk has no idea what will hit them, and once I've dealt with them, I deal with Stoick and his little runt.'_

I walked over to the round table where I kept my eye on one particular island on the map, "Ready the men, ships, and weapons - as much as possible! We're leaving for Berk!" I stabbed my dagger down at the Island of Berk in the map.

"When are we due to leave?" Agnar asked.

"_Soon..._" I replied.

:: ::

_Back at Berk..._

Nightmare...ohhh why does it have to be a Nightmare?

Or is it?

Waking up, I somehow find myself no longer under Toothless' wings, but standing in the middle of a field. The sky was gray and the winds were blowing hard. In front of me was a beaten down man - hurt, but still alive; than I gasped.

The man has an _Outcast_ crest on his helmet.

I took a step back for precaution. Suddenly, on my right hand, I realized I was holding a sword. Out of nowhere, my father appeard, staring at me with a worried face, "Hiccup, you need to _kill_ him now or he'll regain himself!" he said.

The next person to show up was Gobber, "He's right Hiccu', do it befor' it's too 'ate!"

Then, Astrid, "I know you're scared, but _please _- for the sake of everyone - do it!"

And last but not least..._Toothless, _and for the first time I can hear him _speak_, _"I'm sorry it has come to this, we know you don't want it too, but like what Astrid had said, for the sake of everyone, kill him NOW!"_ His voice was manly-adult-like, with a little bit of english accent.

Looking down, I started to make my choice, _'I...can't do it. This man has obviously surrendered, so there's no point in killing him,' _I look at the Outcast in disgust, but pity, _'Can't we just...lock him up? Saving our hand from blood. A waste of a kill.' __  
_

The choice is made.

I started to back up, giving them my answer physically. I can't do it...

_"I'm not ready."_

A voice whispered through my mind, but when I turn around, there was nothing but air. I turn back to face the others, but my dad, Gobber, Astrid, and Toothless were all gone. Vanished, but only the wounded Outcast remain.

Everything went quiet.

And something is very, _very _off.

I tried to turn and run away, but before I could, something hot and stingy fell onto my chest, I looked down...and all I saw was _blood_. A sword was stabbed through my chest, my _heart, _by that same Outcast soldier. I couldn't scream for my body and mind had gone numb. Before anything else happened, I fell forward...and everything went black.

:: ::

I woke up, lunging my head forward from my accursed nightmare. Luckily, I didn't make any noise to wake my dad up, but my movement awoke Toothless, which he started cooing at me. "I-I'm al-alright Toothless, I-I'm find. Just a bad dream; go back to sleep," I whispered and he did as I told. Suddenly, I heard a quiet mumble from upstairs where Shawn and Heatwave were sleeping. "I'll be back just a sec, bud," I told Toothless.

Quietly, I stood up and snuck my way up the stairs. When I made it to the door of my room, I lifted my had to knock...

But something made me stop.

It was the conversation Shawn is having with his dragon. After all, he can talk to one, but that means _I can't_ understand a word Heatwave is saying - besides growling or crooning. So, I placed my ear on the door and listened to Shawn only.

:: ::

"Same nightmare again, Shawn?" Heatwave asked me.

"Y-ye-yeah...yeah it was..." I could barely make out a word of what I was saying. I swept my forehead to clean the sweat that started to pour over me and calmed down, "Every time...every time I had that dream, vengeance started to grow stronger and stronger. I'm gonna make sure that son-of-a-bitch Alvin suffers, along with his tribe once I deal with him!" My voice and my heart grew dark and cold because of pain and sorrow.

_"Why get revenge on him when all of your people ever did was torment you, hated you, and were disgusted by you? Even your own father had abandoned you in your greatest time of need. It's so far off, that I'm scared half to death for you when I thought you may try to kill yourself! In fact, you should be thanking him for finally getting rid of all of your burden!"_ Heatwave said, but I scowled after he had said "...thanking him...".

Trying my best not to wake anyone else up downstairs, I yelled in the lowest inaudible voice as possible "Thanking him?! Thanking him for what he did to those people! One thing I have, Heatwave, **_one_ _thing_**, is _loyalty_. That village was where I was born from, it _was_ _my_ _home_. Wouldn't you have the same purpose if it was _your home_?!" Heatwave lowered his head in understanding, "And let's not forget that I'm not the guy who would _let_ the innocent get hurt! I can still hear the _children_ _and parents_ crying and shouting for help to save their young ones in each of their _burning houses; _I did everything I could in my ability to save them, but _failed_! But the worst of all...**_the worst of it all_**, was when he killed _**her**_...the girl I've _loved _and the only one that cared about me is now **_dead_**, _**burned**_ on that evacuation boat, all because of _him!_ " I started to tear as Heatwave looked asham for trying to stop me from getting revenge on Alvin, "He's going to _hurt_ and _destroy_ more lives and I _ain't_ gonna let that happened." We both stared at each other for what felt like an hour. This discussion is over between me and him.

_"Sorry..."_ He apologied.

"Ju-just...just go back to sleep." I wiped those slaty waters off my face and we both lay back onto our bed, pretending nothing like this ever happened.

Even though both of us can _sense_ Hiccup's presence as he is _eavesdropping_ us right now; probably going to bring back up the conversation.

_'That kid could really work on his stealth,'_ I thought, and fade away to another dream.

:: ::

I just stood there in shock of what I had just heard from Shawn outside of the room. You can say I felt sorry for the guy, but really I was heartbroken. At least the conversation had earned me a few answers to my questions earlier...well, not a complete answer since I still don't know where he's from. All he said was "village" and "home"; was it that bad that he can't even say his tribe's name?

I didn't need to think twice on Shawn's silent yelling, and although I couldn't understand Heatwave, I knew what he meant when he said "loyalty" and explaining how his village was his home. When I was still an outcast myself - before I met Toothless of course - I had always tried to live up to my people, but failed miserably, while they keep treating me like dirt, I kept going...

...because I have _loyalty_.

This kid had been through what I had been through before...

He was an _outcast _of his tribe.

The realization had given me sudden emotions of pain and sorrow, for Shawn. I know what it's like to be an outcast, it wasn't pretty; you're all alone, fighting against your own battle every single day, standing among the crowd, being _different_. But that's the beauty of it, isn't? When you're different from the rest, it makes you _one of a kind_. It's a good thing I realized that, but does _Shawn_? I highly doubted it since there was more anger, sadness, and failure in his voice.

_'Maybe I should...' _

No.

Now's not the good time, obviously...maybe...maybe tomorrow morning.

_'Yeah, tomorrow morning sounds good.' _I thought. I quietly went back downstairs, slid under Toothless' wings, and quickly fell back to sleep.

:: ::

Morning hit faster than Toothless' flying speed. As I got used to the light, I got off of Toothless' wings and found my dad eating at the table with my own breakfast ready, "Morning Hiccup. Say, mind telling me why you and Toothless slept there last night?" He gestured to the living room floor where we both slept

"OH, right! Remember that kid Shawn who saved me and the others lives? Well, he's staying with us for a while since he has no where else to go. He's upstairs right now, I think he's still sleeping? You're okay with that right?" I explained and then asked.

"Of course! It's the least I can do after what he did." My dad stood up from the table and carried a basket with him, "Well, eat up your food, I'm off to help Mulch and Bucket's "accident" from yesterday's cow milking. You might not want to hear about it, it's a little bit...uh...disturbing. Have a good day, son."

And with that, he left. Still not bringing up the event that happened yesterday, which I was a bit surprised since I expected my father to be the person who most would talk about it. But it's a good thing he didn't, 'cause right now, I am not in the mood to talk about it.

When I went to the kitchen table, I was caught in surprise to find Shawn staring at me on the stair's, "HOLY- Dammit, Shawn! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckled as he walked down the stair, "Hehe, sorry, I was just listening to the chatting you and your farther were having."

"Eh! Just a small talk, no big deal..."

"Really, cause I can sense you two's emotion; it wasn't casual...more like...um...more like being awkward at eachother's presence, if you know what I mean?"

"Wait, you can sense our emotions?" I asked.

"Duh, _Dragon Vision_, remember? And it's not actually the 'emotion' I'm sensing, it's more of your heart-beat. I can use it to tell your reaction to something, and both of your hearts were beating fast when you two were talking to each other, like you were scared, worried, shy, or uneasy. And I'm guessing it has something to do with that near-death experience of yours."

"Oh no! I am not going into this subject! So what?! I have near-death experiences all the time, what could possibly be different this time?!" I yelled, which woke up Toothless.

"Shhhhh, sorry, bud, go back to sleep," I whispered and he went back to sleep.

"Find, if you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine. Let's just move onto a different subject than," he said. For a short moment everything was silent until Shawn spoke up again, "So, do you have any questions from _my_ conversation with Heatwave last night?" My eyes went wide as a plate to his question. Shock, surprise, maybe both.

_'How the- what the...did he...?' _Questions started dribbling in my head.

"Huhhh...let me guess, Dragon Vision," I sighed and said.

"Correct!" Shawn said. He went and sat down at the chair by the kitchen table, probably wanting me to join him, so I walked and sat across from Shawn, "Alright, it's only been one day since I've been here, but I trust you enough for me to answer some of your questions, so let it rip," he said as he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Um...*whew*, I don't even know where to start, I-" I paused for a moment to recollect my thoughts from yesterday, thinking, _'What should I asked him?'_ and then it hit me...

"Where _were_ you from?"

The question I've asked was quite simple enough to answer about three questions, like, _'Why do you hate Alvin so much?'_, _'What's your story?'_ or, _'How did you fight like what Astrid had told me?' _because I have a feeling these questions could all link to where he is - WAS - from.

Shawn took a mug with water and drank it, getting ready to answer, "Where I _was_ from, Hiccup, is the place where a guy like _you_ will _love_ to live in..." I lead a little forward toward Shawn.

_'This is getting interesting...' _I thought.

Shawn continued, "...it _was_ the place where many people had described it as a _safe _and a _utopian _place to live in, due to my people's skill..." He took another shot from the mug, "...we _used _to live up further north from everyone. Although, the weather there were paradise, and had three months of hot, sunny, topical weather." The description Shawn had just told me was getting really _familiar, _"That place, Hiccup, was destroyed by the _Outcasts. _It used to be my home, and now, it is nothing more than a speck of ash falling in the aftermath. My old home was, and originally-"

"_Haven..._" I whispered, as all the evidence had finally clicked into my head.

* * *

_**AN: You might think that Hiccup's nightmare is wrong on the characters, but the thing is, he's getting the wrong impression on what his father and everyone else had been preparing him for in his training. He thought that he's suppose to kill the enemy no matter what the cost is, but there's more to it he didn't realized (and I am not going to explain it since it'll be a spoiler).**_

_**Now, if you remember chapter 1, Hiccup had explain what the people of Haven are like. This is why Shawn said that Hiccup would love to live there since Hiccup's intelligence are as high as the people of Haven are. If you also remember, Haven used to be an extremly powerful village, this is why Hiccup was a bit shocked or surprised by Shawn's revelation of where he's from.**_

**_Well then, review guys, and see you in the next update!_**


	13. To Kill on Sight

**AN:**_** I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, you know how finals are, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: To Kill on Sight**_

"No Way! You, Shawn O'Herlihy, were from Haven!? The Night Wolf Tribe!?" I said quietly in excitement, not to wake Toothless up. "The Night Wolf" is the name of their faction in Haven

"Yep, the famous village to what everyone in the Barbaric Archipelago called it a "safe heaven", although, we had many battle with Vikings attacking our settlings before, so it's kind of a irony," Shawn humored himself._  
_

"Wh-What happened to your tribe?! How was it destroyed?!" That question had been stuck in my head for a while.

"..."

"Oh-oh shoot! I shouldn't ha-have asked you th-that, now's n-not the go-good time-" Realizing I had just asked a - what seems to be - a hurtful question. I mean, it was his home after all, retelling the destruction would be painful.

So while mumbling my apologies, Shawn interrupted while chuckling, "Hehehe! It's alright, Hiccup, it's alright! Look, I don't know much on how they defeated us, all I know is that our defense weapons _didn't_ work. We had mulitiple machines involving launching massive arrows at the enemies, but somehow, the mechanics were missing few equipments. We also had planted a few trip-wired bombs-"

_'Trip-wired bombs? Giant arrow launcher? I wonder how those two work?' _My curiosity started to increase, until I remembered that Shawn was still explaining the event.

"-when the Outcasts landed on the dock, the bomb didn't sets off! The situations were not only getting worse, but also suspicious...but we had no time for that. Instead, we got the women, children, elder, and any parents that weren't a warrior onto the evacuation boats on the other side...of the..." Shawn stared blankly at the wall as if he were remembering something important. But then it hit me...

_'The evacuation boats! His girlfriend!'_

"S-Shawn...?" I called him, trying to make sure if he's alright.

Once he got my attention, he shook his head and continued onward, but his voice this time was more twist of upsetting and heart-wrenching, "They _knew_...they knew the _location_...and they knew of the _evacuation_. _All_ the people on those boats..._didn't make it_..." He stopped, and everything just went silent. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that this anecdote is over. But then it got me to think, the arrow launcher; the trip-wired bomb; they all sounded like they were _sabotaged_. I don't know if Shawn has a clue about those, even though he is a smart guy. Should I tell him? Would it make things worst? Would it drived him towards revenge more, to his _death_? Probably not a good idea, his plan is insane to go up against an _entire army_.

He'll be more suicidal than _Camacazi_, herself.

"Ahem. Well...um...gosh, I-I-I'm sorry for your people, it's horrible!" I gave my sympathy.

"To be honest, I'm not really fond of my people; they really haven't been supportive of me. In fact, they treated me like _crap_," Shawn said.

"I kinda figured that out..." I said.

"Well, uh...that's enough questions for today. Come on, why don't we go see what the others are doing?" Shawn stood up, ready to take on the day. I told him we were suppose to go to the arena for Dragon Training and I got the obvious responce in return. As I go and wake Toothless up, so did Shawn with Heatwave.

"Okay, bud, up you go. Come on, we got a long day ahead of us." Toothless' head perks up and started running around the house like a excited dog. He lower his body while standing next to his saddle and prosthetic tail fin, signaling for us to get a early morning flight.

"Hehe, you got it, bud, but Shawn gets to comes with us. Can't leave him all alone, right?" Toothless' head shrugged as in "_Eh, I don't mind_".

"Hey, I can take care of myself." I turned around and saw an annoyed-looking-Shawn waking down the stair with his dragon.

"And leave you wondering around in a place you're _not_ familiar with? Yeah, like _that_ will happened!" I reminded Shawn.

"Oh come on, at least give me a little more tour like yesterday. I mean, I got _nowhere_ else to go, so it seems I'm stuck here."

"Well, we can do it later, right we need to get going before we're late. Odin knows what will _Tuffnut_ and _Ruffnut_ do if they get impatience?" Shawn laughed at statement.

"Yeah, alright...I can use a morning flight to clear my head right about now."

We walked out of the house with our dragons. When we are outside, the sky today was clear blue and sunshine shown. _'Wow, today seems so..._peaceful,_' _I thought.

"Alright, Heatwave, let's see if your wings are all healed up." Shawn uncovered the bandage on Heatwave's wing to check on the lesion, "Hmm...well, it's not that bad. After four weeks it looks like it's healed quite well. You ready for a morning test flight?" Heatwave gruffed in return, meaning yes.

We climbed on our dragons' back's and took off.

:: ::

Okay, even though it's been four weeks since my dragon, Heatwave, lacerated his wings, a test flight to see how he's taking his injury can be frightening, meaning if his wings still didn't work while in the air, we're _dead_. And you should know how.

"How ya doing over there Shawn?" Hiccup asked, flying beside.

"Uhhhh, good! Heatwave is taking it roughly, but he's doing fine, right pal?" I said.

_"It stings, but I can manage it," _said Heatwave.

"He said he's alright. Now if we can fly, then let's see if we can do some tricks!" I declared.

_"__Let's do this..." _Heatwave swooshed us down with Hiccup and Toothless around an area where it was full of sharp rocks and connected, overhead pillars to pillars. It's a little extreme on Heatwave's condition, but I trust him; the next thing you know, the four of us were dodging and spinning through lighting speed, avoiding the upcoming wall.

We kept going with this for a few more minutes, we even had a small race - of course, the Night Fury wins, "Well, it's official, Heatwave is back in the air, once again!" I shouted with joy.

"It sounded like you haven't rid him for a while, besides yesterday of course." Hiccup interrupted.

"Yeah, during Haven's attack - which was four weeks ago - Heatwave saved me at the last second before a giant, flaming boulder crushed me..." I rubbed my dragon's forehead as a sign of thanks, "...the next thing you know, BAMP! _Another _giant flaming boulder came right at us, and this time it hit Heatwave. We both fell and landed on the beach safely." That event wasn't a big deal, which is why we both quickly moved onto the next subject...

"Hey Shawn, try jumping over the flat-top between the two pillars- watch this!" Hiccup demonstrated by pulling his prosthetic leg off of his pedal, unbuckle his belt, and jumped forward - flying over the roof - and safely landed back onto Toothless.

"You kidding me?! I did that the first time I rid Heatwave!" I started unbuckling my belt, "Alright, pal, just like the first time..."

Heatwave spoke in a worried voice, _"Careful Shawn, lets not forget that you're afraid of heights." _Ah crap! I _am_ afraid of heights! Me, Shawn O'Herlihy, a skilled and fierce warrior, is afraid of _heights_! Actually, let me correct that, I'm not technically afraid of heights...

You see, I can remembered it like it was just yesterday when I had fallen off of Heatwave in mid-air. I was screaming for my life, and then I got to thinking, why wasn't I wailing when I was still on Heatwave? Is it because I trusted him to keep me safe, or is there more to it? That's when it finally hit me, I do trust Heatwave to keep me safe, but the one thing that scared me the most is not heights...

...it was _falling_.

Balancing myself on Heatwave as I stood, I dare not look down for an obvious reason. We were flying close to another bridge between the two pillars; I was scared...scared that I might miss Heatwave and that I might fall. But this is my dragon I'm talking about! Of course I wouldn't miss him, he'll catch me in the nick of time just like he did in Haven. As we finally got close enough, there was no turning back.

So I took a leap of faith.

I lurch myself and starting to fly and fall over the roof - and just like I thought - Heatwave was right under me and I landed safely onto his back. I inserted my belt back quickly onto my waist as I let out a victorious shout.

"Haha! Great job! Well, that's that for our morning flight. Come on, we better get to the academy before we're late," Hiccup said, and so we did.

Strangely though, over the horizon, gray clouds starts to form and were headed towards Berk in rapid speed.

Something shivered and a chill ran up my spine.

:: ::

Somehow, the sky went from perfect blue to dark gray, predicting a storm is bound to happen.

"The weather is just soo weird today, isn't it Astrid?" stated Fidshlegs.

"Yeah, it was clear just a moment ago..." I said.

While looking up at the sky, Hiccup and Shawn flew right through the arena's gate, "The weather is just soo weird today, isn't it Hiccup?" stated Shawn. Didn't Fishlegs just say that?

"Yeah, it was clear just a moment ago..." Hiccup responded. Didn't _I _just say that?

Anywho, for a whole night, I had a troubling thought about that new kid Shawn.

He just seems so familiar!

As I exited the Great Hall last night, Ruff decided to fill me in what I had missed instead of Hiccup. Something about Shawn's "Dragon Vision" - if that's what he called it - and his fighting ability; something just seems so familiar about it. Maybe instead of seeing him before, maybe I had just _heard_ of him? But whatever it is, I sense trouble, and I intend to find out more about him.

The best start: _figuring out_ _where he's from._

"You guys know where Shawn's from?" I asked, but unsurprisingly no one had a clue.

"No, I don't think so," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I don't think he ever mentioned it," Snotlout interjected.

We all looked at each other, having the same idea, so as Hiccup and Shawn steped onto the ground, we started asking, "Shawn...where are you from?" Fishlegs first spoke.

Shawn's eyes widened in surprise from the impact, probably never expected a question like this, but before he could answer, Hiccup interrupted, "Oh right, you guys didn't know! Shawn's from _Haven_!" We all gasped.

"Wait- you knew?" I asked.

"Well, he just told me this morning," Hiccup responded.

I began putting the puzzles together. Shawn O'Herlihy, his seventh-sense, Haven; they're all connected to more than just his birthplace.

And then I finally remembered. It was this story my mother told me about a few years ago. It was about this massacre on Berserk...

_T__he__ boy who became the demon_.

I can remembered it when she was telling me the story:

_"Is it true, mom?"_ I was just ten when I asked my mother that question. Ruffnut had been talking about a massacre that had happened to the Berserkers about a week ago.

_"True about what, Astrid?"_ I should have been more specific.

_"About the massacre at Berserk...is it tue? What happened?"_ My mom looked at me with worry, which made me more curious.

_"Oh sweetie, are you sure you want to know? You may get nightmares."_ I got a little angry at that...

_"Oh come on, mom! I can handle a little scary story, the other kids know it and they're fine!"_ I gestured to Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs.

_"Find, if you want to know what happened, then sit down, but don't tell me I didn't warn you,"_ she said and I nodded.

I picked up a stool and sat across from her and she began,_ "This whole mess started out a few months ago, when a boy was captured by a few Berserkers warrior - since he belongs to a tribe that is their enemy, which is the Night Wolfs..."_ My eyes widen when she had mention the village of Haven, one of the most powerful tribe's around the Barbaric Archipelago. My mother continued, _"...so months has past and the Night Wolfs were about to give up from saving him, that is, until one night."_ I leaned a little more forward as the story got more intense, _"There was a loud explosion around the prison as the warriors of Berserk were running for their life. No one at first knew what was happening, but that changed when he showed up,"_ she was talking about the boy,_ "Oooooh, was it ugly when he started punching those poor people, I never thought an eleven year old could possibly be capable of this!" _I gasped at the newfound information.

_'Eleven?!' _I thought.

My mom still continued, _"Some said that this boy has red eyes - like a demon - during the killing, but at the same time, some said that he has this supernatural ability that can let him sense his danger before it can even happened - like a dragon would - cause he fought like he already knew every play and step. Even some had said that he drinks his victims blood from his hatchet..." _I was petrified at that time by all of..._this_.

I was going to throw up.

_"H-How do you know all of this?" _I asked.

_"Stoick. He was at The Gathering when he had heard the story from the Chief of Haven himself. Stoick later told me and the others as well," _she said.

_"And all of it is t-true?" _again I asked.

"_Every detail of it. __In fact, the boy is still alived, or at least, that's what I've heard._ _How it__ all became to be is the question I cannot answer; no one can, cause we all have no idea!"_ I froze, my mother was right...I am going to have nightmares about this,_ "But rumor has it that he was possessed by a demon, or maybe he's even a demon, himself, who knows?" _And that was it, the end of the story, but before I had gone to bed - since it was night time - I had just one last question;

_"__What's his __name?"_

_"Hmm...I think it was Shawn O'Herlihy," _she responded.

_Shawn O'Herlihy..._

"..."

My flashback ended as I eyed on the none-other-than the Demon of Haven, himself. My protective instinct was turned on and questions started to flow around my head, _'What is _he_ doing here?! Could he be the reason why Haven was destroyed?!'_

"..."

_'__Oh Thor! He's going to try to kill us all!'_ I thought, thinking twice, it was official of what his true purpose was here. For all _we_ know, he could be working for the Thor-for-shaking _Outcasts_!

I unshealth my double-bladed axe that had been by my waist...

"Astrid, what are you-" Shawn asked, but before he could finished, I yelled my battle cry and slashed right at him.

:: ::

Astrid started giving me the look of suspicious more than the look of surprise, like the others.

Something was off.

Before I had time to activate my Dragon Vision to sense her distress, she reached for her waist and pulled out her large axe;

"Astrid, what are you-" She yelled her battle cry, ran forward, and started slashing at me from left to right. Luckily, I'd managed to dodge all of them easily; jumping backward, ducking, swirling my head around, anyways of suppressing her attack.

I made a huge roll to the right to get a good distance, "ASTRID! WHAT THE HEL!?" All of us said in union, but she kept attacking me.

"Don't you play dumb on me!" she shouted.

Heatwave tried to intervene the fight, but Stormfly was blocking him, while the rest just watched in shock, surprise, confusion, etc.

_"What the- GET OUT OF MY WAY, STORMFLY- SHAAAWN!" _Heatwave gave me a warning shout before Astrid made her blow, but I moved out of the way just in time.

"You two. Just stay out of it, this is my fight-" I yelled at the both of them, "-Astrid, what are you doing, are you insane?!"

"You think I'm stupid, _Shawn O'Herlihy_?! I know _what_ you are!" She spoke my name in an awful, disgraced, and disgusted tone. A way my own tribe would usually say it-

The glass of my memory shattered...

_'Oh crap, she knows...' _I thought as my face completly blanched. I need her to see reason, "Okay, I know what you're thinking, but it's _all_ not true."

"Shawn, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, but we ignored him.

"Don't fill me with your lies!" She screamed and made another strike. Desperately to end the fight, I eyed on her axe - using my Dragon Vision and combine with my human instinct - I scanned it, to find any weak point.

Did I mention I can do that too?

Although, Dragon Vision is what every dragon has, but thanks to the combination of my human instinct/senses, it makes me better than an average one. And just as I thought, I've found it. It's mostly at the front edge of her axe where she's facing it now, and where it's facing, I meant my _face-_

"WOAH!" Due to me focusing on the axe instead of Astrid, she nearly sliced my head off; _nearly_.

But I ducked, and preparing myself for her final blow to the left, I lifted my left arm where she would hit my Armored Wrist-Knife-Brace- OK, you know what, I'm just going to call it, _Vambrace_ Wrist-Knife. There, easier descriptive and much more of a shorter name. _'Why didn't I think of this six years ago!'_

Anyway, Norroun metals are the strongest metal in the world, not only is it well protected, but if you use it right, you can manage to disarm your enemies' weapon.

_How do you think I broke that Outcast's sword in half yesterday?_

Here's an example:

*BAM!*

Splinters of the handle started to fly around as the blade of the axe bent in an awkward position - due to the force of impact with the armor - and detached itself from the handle. Everything was rushing so fast, I couldn't have enough time to think before I...

...gave her a hammer-punch under the jaw.

She trembled backwards while Stormfly shrieks in anger, _'Oh come on...' _I wined in thought, and the next thing you know, she fires multiple poison-darts at me. Again, using my Dragon Vision and my vambrace, I block each shot as my dragon instinctively showed me the way on it's next move.

Basically, I know where all the darts are going.

Moving like a wind, each deflect resulted in a clinks of the contact with the metal and the darts.

After I deflected the last dart, everyone was staring at me in awe - especially the twins - but Heatwave roared in anger and attacked Stormfly, which leads the rest to stop it. Didn't mind them, I turned around to find Astrid getting back up to her feet, "Astrid, you-"

"THAT WAS MY MOTHER'S AXE, YOU MONSTER!" She screamed in a blind ranged even I was startled and _scared_. I gulped.

_'Ouch, I'm hurt,' _was what I thought sarcastically when she called me a "monster", even though I am use to it. She dashed at me one last time, but in a consternation, a blast occurred between us. Turning oud heads to the source of the blast, we found Toothless standing in between Heatwave and Stormfly, dared not to cross the path of the Night Fury, thus, ending not only their fights, but ours.

"OKAY, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Hiccup yelled, and followed with the rest of the gang. The dragons though, seems to be having their own conference too.

"What, you mean to tell me you guys _still_ didn't figured out _what_ he is?!" Astrid said.

"No, and what do you mean by 'what'?" Fishlegs asked as I came to realize that she had been calling me a "what" instead of a "who". This girl is really mean.

"Shawn O'Herlihy. Haven. The Massacre of Berserk. None of this rings a bell?" she stated while pointing her finger at me. Everyone became appall as they finally remembered who I was and took a step back, all except Hiccup, who is still confused by Astrid's speech of utterance. For Snotlout, he seems to have a normal shocking expression. Fishlegs though, was _screaming_ and _running_ out of the Arena away from me, which is just plain hurtful; luckily Meatlug followed him to comfort him. The twins had that same worried and fear as Snotlout, which came to me as a surprise since I thought they would be the type of idiots who _love_ _destruction_, _chaos_, and _violence_.

_'Huh, would you look at that? They're smart enough to have emotions," _I thought sarcastically. Nailed it!

"I'm confused here..." said Hiccup.

"You mean to tell me you _don't_ know that _T__he Demon of Haven_ is standing right in front of you?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, I- wait, _Demon_?" Hiccup was more surprised than shocked now.

"Yeah! The boy who slaughtered all those Berserkers?" Astrid said in the obvious tone.

"No, I haven't, because I've been a social outcast my _whole_ entire life and not hearing any news from the outside world, except Trader Johan, because everyone just ignores me!" Hiccup took a deep breath after that _long_ sentence.

I decided to interject this conversation before it's gets to any breaking point, "Look, ok, it's true! I _was_ the Demon of Haven, why do you think I kept it a secret?! That event has been haunting me for years, let alone everyone who knows my true identity attacks me at first sight, and your actions prove it, Astrid!"

"I don't care _what_ you are or _what_ you use to be. I _ain't_ trusting a word you're saying! Just get out of Berk, you're _not_ welcome here!" And that tipped me off the edge.

"Ok, first off, Astrid, _I _- or my dad -gets to say who leaves or who stay, and second-"

"No Hiccup," I interrupted him, "I'll leave...if she's going to act like this to me, then imagine the _rest_ of the villagers that's just like _her_. _I'm leaving_." My anger began to turn to sadness as the cloud erupts in a small thunder in a long distance. But no one minded it.

Heatwave crawled right beside me as he felt my tension to go flying; only that we're leaving. I quickly hoped on him, and luckily I already had all my stuff with me. My dual Vambrace Wrist-Knife, my uh..._temporarily_ clothes (they're just too baggy), and a few of my important items in my saddle bag. That's all. I mean - me and Heatwave - we got nothing, _nothing to lose_.

Just the two of us against the world.

I started to tear a little and we flew out of the Arena. I was a fool, that to think for a sort moment there's a chance in all of the impossible to find a new home! But no, instead, I get treated just like the Night Wolfs of Haven, even if it's only one person in Berk, but like I've said it before - like her - _everyone_ is the same. However, there were others that are like Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, but those were mostly five to ten year old. As we kept on flying, for a moment, I could hear Hiccup shouting my name to come back.

_'At least he's different...'_ I thought.

* * *

_**AN: FINALLY, SOME ACTION AROUND HERE! Hahaha, sorry, I've been eager to get to this chapter since I realized that I have been focusing more on revealing some of the unanswered question, like the Firestorm species, Shawn's seventh-sense, his old home, his identity, etc. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, if you have any question, just PM me, but all in all...**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Claimed Before the Storm

_**AN: Well, looking back at chapter one, I realized how much I had gotten better over the months, so I decided to make a few tweaks on the prologue. If you want to see the changes, check it out!**_

_**Also, someone really needs to review this, I can really use the help to know my mistakes, or if it's confusing in someway or not, so I can do even better next time.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Claimed Before the Storm**_

Hiccup turn angrily towards me, "Wh-What the heck, Astrid?! Why did you just lash out at him like that?! That's just plain wrong."

"_Plain wrong_?! Hiccup, _what_ you're staring at is probably why Haven is destroyed! For all we know, he could be working with _Alvin_!" I said, getting a little fuze on Hiccup's attitude.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that since I know what he's been through."

"Just because Shawn told you his story, doesn't mean it's true; he's probably lying!"

"He _saved_ our lives-!"

"-Just to earn our trust, so he can infiltrate us and probably kill us all in the end!"

He held his head and turned around, pacing back and forth for a moment, "Do you _really _expected me to follow this- this _lie_! This _false claim _on what you clam him to be the 'Demon of Haven'!"

"Of course I do, who else wouldn't?! It has been news around each and every tribe for years; everyone who saw claim what had happened, even the Chief of Haven admited."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because _no one_ bothered to tell _me_ what's happening, obviously because_ no one_ give me the damn time to join in their conversation, obviously because everyone sees me _differently_ - thinking that I'm just a _nausea_ in their presence - and would probably only accept me if I'm just like one of _you_ guys!" We were all staring shocked by Hiccup's word. The feeling of guilt started to swell up in me.

This is more than the subject we were in...

"Hiccup-" I said slowly, but he cut me off;

"That just it, aint't it, huh?! No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much things has changed, _ALL OF YOU STILL COULDN'T ACCEPTED ME FOR WHO I AM!_" he stormed off and climbed on Toothless. We were speechless by all of this, and for a moment, I could hear him mumble to Toothless, "At least you're different..."

Is that what he's been thinking about, all this time? But come to think of it, he may be _right_. With his opposing to his training and all that.

"I'm going to find Shawn! This may be the only place _close_ enough to accept him - even if it's only _one_ person - but damning, this kid deserve a _home_!" he sharpened his eyes on me, coldly, "You know, Astrid, I thought you were done-" he motioned his hand through the spot where Shawn and I fought, including my broken axe, "-with all of_ this_." And he flew off, not knowing that I had no clue on what he meant by that.

A few minutes later, I found myself pacing back and forth like Hiccup, "Um...Astrid, what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked, apearently he finally came back.

"It's Hiccup, he's going after Shawn."

"What? T-To _kill him_?"

"Odin's beard, no!" I shouted.

"Oh, well, um...shouldn't you go after Hiccup. He could be in danger you know." Pulling my head up, I realized Fishlegs is right.

_'Ah damn it!'_ I yelled in thought.

I spend my last few minutes thinking about what Hiccup had said to me before he left - which is still confusing to me - and not the fact that he's going after a notorious _serial killer_.

In a rush, I found myself already on top on Stormfly. I looked up at the sky to notice how dark it was as I also heard a quiet thunder.

_'A storm is coming.' _I thought_._

"Fishlegs, I'm gonna find Hiccup; go and warn Stoick what's happening." Fishlegs nodded in reply and flew away on Meatlug, and so did I. Funny thing though, I forgot about Snotlout and the twins, but I had no time for that.

I took a left, since that's where Hiccup's going.

:: ::

I've been searching for Hiccup until I finally spotted him at Black Heart Bay, but the storm became worst now.

"HICCUP!" I shouted for the faith of my concern. He turned around and gave me a surprised look, and then he slowed down.

"Astrid, what are you doing out here?!" He shouted, loud enough for me to hear him. We were both on the same length across each other.

"Trying to _save_ your ass, that's what!"

"Look, just help me find Shawn so we can settle things; we've taken this way too far."

"For the love of- He's going to kill you the moment he sees you!"

"THAT'S IT!"

_RONDUMMMM!_

A loud thunder blew when Hiccup shouted, and flew Toothless and landed by the nearby cliff. I followed him.

He got off of Toothless and walked straight to me, "You don't get it, don't you?"

"Hiccup, he's lying to you, whatever he said, it's all lies!" I grabbed his collar and shook him in my frustration. This was killing me. How in Odin's name is it that hard for him to realized that-

"It not just that, Astrid! This is about the way you acted out on Shawn! This is about why I'm mostly mad at you!" That caught me by surprise.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Think about it...before the end of the war, what did you do when you see a dragon? _You attacked it_. What did you do when you first saw _Toothless_? _You attacked him_. You _misjudge_ things by jumping to the conclusion, you don't take your time to _think_. This is why I'm mad at you, Astrid, you treated Shawn as an _outcast_, a _demon_, a _dragon_, just like before the war and just like how his people treated him, and they were supposed to be his _tribe_!" We stared at each other for the longest of time. We were completely soaked by the rain and this might be our second fight in our relationship. I was dumbstruck by all of _this_. It sounded crazy, but he does prove a point.

And you should know what it is.

"I believed Shawn, and all of his story...because _every_ detail, _every_ ordeal, of what he had been through and what he wished had happen to himself is just how I wished it would happen to _me._" Hiccup eyes starts to turn reddish along with his nose, "Before Toothless...I always wished I was _dead_ every time I woke up, I wish I could just _kill_ myself, but even _I_ wasn't worthy to take _my_ own life. You cannot imagine what it feels like to be _so_ alone." Hiccup eyes started to shallow with tears, "Sometimes, I would wish I could just _destroy_ Berk and everyone with it, you know? I wanted to _burn_ this place to the ground. The Haddock had found this land, but we can also destroy it. It's just _so_ bad..." His last word became a quiet whimper as his tears started to roll down his left cheek, but it's hard to tell with the rain all over us, or maybe the rain is crying for him, "I felt sooo betrayed, people even gave me scarful stared when I walk through the village; why do you think I hid in the woods all the tim-"

I couldn't take it anymore!

I hugged him - interrupting him - tight and hard and hoped he wouldn't let go! I started to hear sobbing, but it turns out it was _mine_. I was scared for Hiccup, scared for dear life. Guilt, sorriness, heart-wrenching, fear, you name it all. Even Toothless starts crooning by Hiccup's side in worried.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know I was taking it too far," Hiccup apologies. He really did take it too far, but it's what made me realized something:

"No...no, Hiccup, _I'm_ sorry. I'm just like the rest who had always neglected you or ignored you! I-If what you said is true ju-just like Shawn...Gods, I feel like a _bitch_..."

"No, don't say that! Look, I may have felt all those things in the past, but that's the end of it-"

I interrupted him, "No it's not. We put you through all of these training even if you denied it. We can't change you from who you are and we're still not seeing it. And because of that, we almost got you _kill_. I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that - you have nothing to apologize for, _I_ was the one who put myself in danger cause it was _my_ choice - the way I'm seeing it, I'm just trying to _protect_ the people I love, and nothing more." I pulled my lips to a small grin; he made me feel a little better.

I went back on hugging him and he hugged back, "We have to find Shawn, I need to say _I'm sorry_," I said.

"I know, we'll find him. The storm is too dangerous for him and Heatwave to fly. They must be here somewhere," said Hiccup. Now that our fight is over, we got back to our dragons and continued Hiccup's search - or at least, mine too - and try to make amens with Shawn.

While in the air, I wiped my tears away, but the rain was doing it for me.

:: ::

Like I said before, it's just me and Heatwave against the world...again. Life sucks you know, but my dad had once told me, "_Problems can suck, but if you want to survive, you got to deal with it. It's not just one situation, it's an everyday life._" Thinking of that memory made me sick to the core of my _soul_.

I _hate_ everything about my dad. _He_ was the reason of why I'm here now! If he had never put me in this life, I would still have met Heatwave, and I would still have survive the invasion. But you can't always be sure of that, anything can happen with one, small, change, good or bad, it doesn't matter.

After we left, a storm had hit us, so now we're stuck in this mountain cave on the east side of this massive island until the sky clears off. How unfortunate am I, huh?

It's almost as if all the Gods don't want us to leave...

"Heh..." I chuckled at that thought. I was freezing myself so I curled under Heatwave's warm wings, but it wasn't enought to warm my _cold_, _dead_ heart. I was stupid to think that there could be a place where I can call "home" here, yet - somehow - I found myself being chase off, and one person to show it is enough for me.

Why is this happening to me? Why am I cursed with this life? Everywhere I go, people fear me, even Heatwave is scared when I become mad, but at least he still stands by my side. _This_ will be the death of me, wandering around the world, running from humanity by running from my _past_. I know it'll catch up to me, which is why I will _never_ stop.

It's strange...how all of this started when I was only _three_.

Suddenly, I heard a _WHOOSING_ sound from the outside. It was a dragons wing beat...more than one actually.

Heatwave and I jolted up, drawing both of my Vambrace Wrist-Knives, in case some rogue dragons attack.

:: ::

The storm grew twice as worse now. Darkness shines everywhere as downpour hit us hard in the face flying towards it. We could barely hear our own voice calling for Shawn, and to make matters worse, it seems that we're _lost_. It was a hurricane out here.

Hiccup decide we needed to land at a nearby cave for shelter; there was no way of getting home in this condition.

"DAMN IT! BY THE TIME THIS STORM IS OVER, SHAWN'S GONNA BE LONG GONE!" Hiccup shouted, but to me it was just a whisper.

"I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! IF WE'RE IN NO CONDITION TO FLY, THEN THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN GET OUT OF HERE TOO-"

"WHAT!?" Hiccup couldn't hear me. Irritated, I gestured my hand for him to follow me to the cave with our dragons. Once inside I repeated what I said.

"Okay, I guess we should be staying here then," he said. Somehow though, things felt more odd the longer we stayed here, up to the point where I felt that we weren't alone. Hiccup turned his head and stared at me in agreement, feeling the same thing. Even our dragons felt it too.

We looked deep down into the cave while backing away near the entrance, but was too dark to see. Still, we felt like someone or something was in there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Hiccup, but all he got was a strange growl in return. Things got weirder when we felt something behide-

"What are you guys doing here?" Once the voice said that, we yelled and jumped in surprise and scared; turning ours back quickly, we realized it was Shawn.

"_Shawn_! We've been looking for you!" Hiccup said in joy.

"Well, _you_, I completely get, but why _her_?" Shawn was gesturing to me, which I bow my head in guilt.

"She wanted to apologizen for the way she acted toward you..." Hiccup placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm really sorry, Shawn. I shouldn't have acted out like that..." After my apology, Shawn turned his back to gaze at the view of the weather.

It was Hiccup's turn to speak, "You don't have to leave you know, this can be your new _home_."

"And how are you - or your dad - going to deal with the rest of villagers?"

"Just leave it to us, we'll take care of it, I promise."

He turns back around and chuckles, "Hehe, sure, _you guys_ will 'take care of it'. That's just what Oltras had said to me once; now look at me."

_'Oltras? As in the Chief of Haven?'_ I thought.

"Well this will be different, cause you're not alone, not anymore. Whatever happens, _we_ got your back." Shawn sat down on a rock by the left side of the wall to think for a moment. Suddenly, at the end of the cave, a shadowy figure - who turns out to be Heatwave - walk towards behind us to Shawn. He nuzzled at his forehead.

"Yeah, you got my back too, pal." Shawn rubbed gently on his shout. Well, it looks like he decided to stay.

Things became quiet as we waited for the storm to be over. Hiccup just stood by the entrance with Toothless - watching the outside - and me, sitting down with Stormfly across the other wall where Shawn and Heatwave is. Strangely, the thunder seems to be getting louder every minute. I wonder if-

_BOOOM!_

One of the lighting struck the roof of the cave; the whole place started to collapse! By the second pass, the entrance started to crumble with boulders. Hiccup yelped when he was pushed by Toothless outside for being the closest one to the entrance; that leaves me and Shawn. The falling rocks - filling the entrance - gets deeper and deeper, while piling together faster and faster. When more almost fell on us, Heatwave pushed Stormfly, Shawn, and me, all together. It was dark at first, but I got my eyes to adjust it. We all moaned by the force, Heatwave, had pushed on us.

:: ::

Oh crap, how unfortunate can a guy be?! I mean, look at me, first being chase off, then accepted back, and now a _lighting strike -_ which causes a _rock slide_ - and _trapping_ the three of us in this cave!

The Gods must _really_ hates me.

"Oh...oh man...what the-" I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder, right leg, and somewhere around my intestines, but those are probably from the crash, so I didn't mind them. "A-Astrid...hey, you alright?..." I called her out in a whispered and got a moaning from her and our dragons.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm alright," she responded. After adjusting my eye sight to the dark, I saw that everyone was okay. Heatwave helped Astrid up and Stormfly helped me-

"_AHHHHHHHH!_" I screamed from an excruciated pain all around me; the rock slide must have done more damage to me than I thought. Astrid ran over to me along with Heatwave. She gasped at what she saw, _'Is it really that bad?'_ I thought.

But things got more confusing as Heatwave storm over to Stormfly and yelled, _"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"_

_"I'm sorry! When you pushed us, I-I must have accidentally opened up my trail-spike, and Sh-Shawn must have hit it!" _she said. _  
_

_'Tail-spike? What are they- oh crap...' _I began to wonder what Stormfly meant until my eyes caught on three spikes that are lounge into parts of my limbs and organs. It was bloody.

One thing I know about Deadly Nadder's spike, is that they are poisonous; _extremely_ poisonous.

Once realized of my actual injury, I began to see spots and dots, along with blury vision and fading voice of Astrid, calling my name and Hiccup - which I can hear very little from him in the outside. It's bad if you die, but it's also bad if you _live_ through it, 'cause the side effect are very hellish, but less lived to tell the tale.

I'm at Death's doors now; Death's clock is thicking. I said once ago that I really didn't care if I live or die, but that doesn't mean I'll go down without a _fight_.

So if Death's going to take my soul...

I'll like to see him _try_.

* * *

_**AN: Not too sure if this is a 3 to 4 star chapter, but hey, I can really use some help through reviews. Anyway, R&R folks! **_

_**PS: Finals are closing in, so this may take a while before I can put up another update. **_


	15. Rush Hour

_**AN: THIS IS CRITICALLY IMPORTANT! THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED TO THIRD PERSON VIEW, NO MORE FIRST PERSON! THE STORY HAS BECOME WAY TOO COMPLEX TO BE PLACED IN FIRST PERSON, SO THIS CHANGE IS FOR THE BETTER!**_

_**Ahem...anyway, back to the story. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Rush Hour**_

Hiccup and Toothless were the only two in the group to have gotten out of the rock slide cave. The storm was getting worse, so it was too dangerous for flying to assemble some help, which lead to only one remaining question...

_What now?_

Obviously he couldn't do anything at this point; if he tries anything, the whole cave might collapse, and if Shawn and Astrid tries anything...well, same result. The cave was too unstable, the only thing he could do was to make sure that everyone was alright and waited until the storm-

"Okay, okay, just don't do anything, guys, alright! The cave can't take anymore hits; we'll have to wait until the storm clears out so I can bring us some help!"

Well that about sums it up...

:: ::

"Shawn, hey Shawn, you alright?" Astrid voice was speaking so quietly, almost as if she'd thought that speaking in a higher volume might cause another rock slide, like an avalanche would.

"UGH! What do you think?! I'm infected with poison along with a stabbed wound here, and I had just recovered from my last one!"

"Gees, you don't have to shout..."

"Well, I'm sorry. Things had been the worst for me and it just keeps going." Shawn sighed and gestured his hand for Astrid to lift him up, "How thick do you think the piles are?" he asked.

"I'm guessing it's not that deep; a quick shot of one or two should do it," she responded.

Shawn walked to the piles painfully, walking with a limb, putting presure to his injury to prevent more bleeding, and examining the wall, "Nah...we can't risk it. This cave is too...vulnerable. We need a bigger explosion...that can blow the path for us in one go, and make a quick run for it."

"So you're saying Heatwave and Stormfly are not strong enough?"

"No, I'm just saying that...we can't risk it. The bigger the explosion, the better it is to have less doubt." He was breathing heavily.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what we can do, but we should just wait like Hiccup said." Astrid went and sit by the wall next to Stormfly, and during that, the roof of the cave started to shook a little, dropping smaller pebbles.

"What did he say, 'Wait for help'? Cause right now...I have a feeling this place is crumbling down...and we don't have that much time. Heatwave, what do you think?" Shawn asked.

_"Couldn't agree with you more."_

_"Tell Astrid I'm with your idea too,"_ Stormfly joined in, with Shawn smirking.

"Stormfly said she's with my idea too."

"Okay, then what's the idea, _Shawn_," Astrid said his name in annoyance.

Reaching into his saddle bag, Shawn pulled out a two black bottles, bigger than his hand. Astrid stared with wide eyes, wondering what does he have in that saddle bag, for it seems that he can fit many large objects in there, even if it looks small.

"These here," he gestured the two bottles, "...are the _Zipplebomb_. Capturing some of the Hideous Zippleback flamable gas...mixed with some chemical compound - which will take WAY too long to explain - and _bam..._you get yourself a highly toxicated...and five times the stronger explosion...then a regular Zippleback's gas." He didn't bother to look into Astrid's confused face as he slowly got up and placed the two bombs at the burrow spot of the pile-up.

"Wait, so was that the black smoke we saw at the day of that fight, before you blew the ship up?" she asked.

"Yeah." Shawn placed the second one, "Okay...HICCUP!" Shawn yelled to get his attention. Shawn quickly explained to Hiccup about blowing the wall to clear the path. Hiccup objected at first, but see no point to it as he felt a shake from the cave from the outside, "Alright, move back!" The three did as he told and were in a safe distance.

Heatwave knew what to do and blasted a red fire at one of the bottles, which immediately exploded. For the two riders, the explosion was loud and strong enough to give a ringing through their ears.

_'Shawn wasn't kidding...'_ Astrid thought.

The blast was guarantee to cleared the entire path, but now the entire place started to collapse. Hiccup and Toothless yelled for them to hurry like there was no tomorrow.

There was no time to lose...

Astrid got climbed on the back of Stormfly and Shawn climbed on the back of Heatwave with a grunt. The two dragons rush towards the opening, being sured they were going to make it...that is, until a large rock from the ceiling fell on Astrid's head.

The impact put her into unconsciousness as she fell onto the floor. Shawn shouted her name, along with Hiccup, and dropped himself to pick her up. Due to being unconsciouse, she won't be able to hold herself on Stormfly, so she'll have to sit behind Shawn ontop of Heatwave. All the process of picking her up and placing her on the back of Heatwave - addition to climbing back on Heatwave - was a real pain for Shawn, as the poison has taken it's worst.

His vision became black and white, motion's on his sight became unbalanced, losing strength, and his Dragon Vision became confused on the sense of danger in his condition. Still, he was able to find himself on top of Heatwave, Astrid on his back, Stormfly not leaving her side, and Hiccup and Toothless shouting aimlessly for them to get the hel out of there!

Heatwave sprinted them out of there as fast he could, and in the end, as they emerged out into the storm, the two dragons flung themselve from the collapsing of the roof, barely making it out alive. Hiccup cough from the smoke and watched as it depleted to the ground to find the four okay...well, not "okay" in health, but being _alive_.

Hiccup rushed over and picked up Astrid by the shoulder as she'd finally woken up from her knock-out, "Owwwwwwww..." she mourned.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, you just got hit real bad in the head," Hiccup retell.

Suddently, Astrid realized something and gasps, "_Shawn!_" Hiccup knew what she'd meant and, together, went to his side. Shawn was pale now, skin so white, it was almost as if he was a ghost.

They tried waking him up, but all to Shawn's ears was a dept of echo. Heatwave called on him, but it still wasn't working. Astrid checked for pulse and heartbeat and they were all still functioning, but were slowing down. They needed to get back now or else they'll be too late to save him. Luckily, a name was called, "HICCUP!" Up in the dark sky, the two watched as Stoick came closer on the back of Thornado.

The rain wasn't as drastic as it used to be anymore, so it was clear they could ride their dragon once again.

What a rush hour it had been...

* * *

_**AN: Alright, so tell me what you guys think; good, bad, which one?**_


	16. In His Time of Need

_**AN: I do apologies for the late, I have been working on my other story, "A Fool To Be a Hero". For those who have no idea what it is, go check it out, I highly recommend. It is basically an AU which Hiccup leaves with Toothless...and the rest you'll just have to read it and find out.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD (why does everyone keep saying that? Obviously we don't own it!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: In His Time of Need**_

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled his son's name in the cold storm. It was too strong, but he didn't care about it. Fishlegs had told him what had happened about the fight at the academy and what it was about, and now he was confused, either Shawn was a threat or not. He couldn't let another "Heather Crisis" happen again, but being the "Demon of Haven" was much worse!

Still, like Hiccup, he shouldn't jump to the conclusion, _that_ was the obvious. Then again, if Shawn really _is_ who he is, that means Hiccup and Astrid are chasing after a notorious _serial_ _killer_!

_'Oh no...'_ Stoick gulped. As Thornado senses his worry, he flew faster around the search.

It didn't take long before the storm started to settle down and he spotted Hiccup and Astrid, along with their dragons, as well as Shawn laying on the ground next to his dragon. They were by the edges of a cliff, in front of a mountain and what looks like a cave, but collapsed from a rock slide. He sighed in relief and called out his son once more, "HICCUP!"

In response, the brunet turned around and did the same, "DAD!" Stoick landed by their side, and by the looks on everyone, especially the unconscious boy, there was no time for explanation. "We need to get Shawn to Gothi, fast. He doesn't have much time left," said Hiccup. No time to waste, the father nodded and carried the said boy to the back of his dragon. As they all took of, they had no idea what's going to hit them once they made it back to the village.

:: ::

_Berk..._

_(An hour later)_

The folks were outraged. Between the time of hour, news starts to spread amazingly fast at the mention of Shawn being the "Demon of Haven", thanks to the teens. The boy was a curse, they say, and that they demand for him to be thrown out or be _executed_ before he could cause any more chaos. In spite of his reputation, it had been four years since the event, but it was gruesome enough for no one to ever forget or forgive his bloodshed. When the group had finally arrival, all parents lock their child in their house for safety, men and women grab their weapons and torches - even though it's in the _afternoon_, but it was close to evening with dark, shadowy clouds floating above them.

It was another day for another mob.

"Chief, you can't be serious!"

"That kid will be the death of us all!"

"Can we get over with this? I want to go back to sleep."

All shouted the same, crucial words...well, except for that last one from an old coot. The mob had made it all the way under the tall pillars, at the start of the stair, where lies Gothi's hut at the crest of it and where Shawn's sleep painfully from the effect of the poison. It was the crowd against Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Gothi, Toothless, Stormfly, Heatwave, Thornado, and Gobber's little Terrible Terror, _Bob_.

That guy can _really_ use a better name.

"Settle down! We'll let the elder here decide on what we do with Shawn. Clearly, _this_ sort of thing should be held by the specialist," Stoick explained, hoping his people would fellow his word. Fortunately, they did.

Gothi walked down a few steps off the stairs and onto the beach, so she could carve her words into the sands for Gobber to translate it. Gobber looked closely once the elderly woman was finished, "_No, he 'an't sta'_," he translated, which Hiccup, Astrid, and Heatwave gave a shocked expression, as the rest of the mob cheered. Surprisingly, though, Gothi wack her cane on the belch man, "Ah! Wha' was tha- oh...wait, tha' 'ays '_yes_' not 'no'!" The crowd gave a sad awe as the three sigh in relief. Gothi, knowing there isn't much to "say", turn back to her hut to take care of the boy.

"Alright, you heard Gobber - or Gothi - the boy stays, but not to worry, I'll make sure we'll have the guards keep a close eye out on him. Now, back to your day." The folks gave each other a look for a moment at their Chief's order and then turn back to Berk in satisfaction - while also not going against the elder's word - but still worried greatly at what lies inside the hut.

"What do we do with the outlander's dragon?" one of the citizens shouted, being the first to ever used the word "outlander" on Shawn. The people turned their heads towards Heatwave, who gave a worried look. The rest were agreeing at the man's question; could they trust the dragon who is working with the demon?

"That's up to my son. Hiccup, what do you think?" Stoick said, which Hiccup took by surprise by the given authority.

Knowing Hiccup, it's pretty obvious that he'll make the obvious choice, "Me, Astrid, and the rest of the group will watch over Heatwave, dad." As in on cue, the teens, except Astrid, questioned in "what" simultaneously.

If you're wondering where they had been, they were on the other side by the mob. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were fully aware of their situation, and decided to join the villages side, which explained their shock.

It's visible that they aren't happy about it.

Before they could protest, Stoick scooch them off, "Alright, you heard Hiccup. Now off ya all." One by one, the people disperse, leaving only the teens, the dragons, the blacksmith, and the Chief. However, before they could also leave, Stoick place his hand on his son's shoulder, "Wait, Hiccup...we need to talk." The boy oblige, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't about the explanation needed about Shawn.

It was something completely different...

:: ::

_At the Haddock household..._

The storm had fully come to it's close, but darkness still strive above the heaven.

Stoick dismissed the five teens once they arrived at the Haddock's house. Astrid, same with Hiccup, were confused; didn't Stoick wanted to know what was going on about the ordeal with Shawn? They had asked that question, but Stoick said he'll hear it from the boy himself once he wakes up, and that the conversation between Hiccup, Gobber, and him was to be private. So this leaves them outside of the house with their dragons, waiting and looking out for Heatwave until Shawn finally wakes up.

The boy _could_ be a threat, but the Elder had marked her word - literally - about him being kept safe, so if she says it, that mean the boy is fine. Still, even if he is - which Stoick is not denying the Elder's word - he needed to take care of some family problem, meaning Hiccup. The father had always put his tribe before his family, and _that_ was a mistake; almost losing his son to the Red Death and the annihilation of his tribe in the process. Now, he was going to change that.

The trio were sitting at the table. Hiccup, feeling awkward and concern was the first to be spoken, "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, son. We just need to discuss about...the fight with the _Outcast_ and what had happened when you were there." Stoick responded, felling uneasy at where this was going.

Hiccup was flabbergasted, and had wondered what had taken so long for his father to finally opened up about _that_ event, even though it had only been _a_ _day_. He sigh, after the talk with Astrid - and probably their _first_ argument - he was ready to take in what's coming, "Well? What about it?"

This time, it was Stoick who was flabbergasted. He had expected Hiccup to retort against this subject, knowing he doesn't wanted to talk about the event on what could either be his death, or most importantly, making his first kill; taking a live. Most people knew Hiccup as a pacifist, but Stoick and Gobber wanted him to understand that defensive procedure are intended in order to survive. Hiccup always look for another way besides violence, but things can't always go his way, can it? "Hiccup, you need to understa-"

"I know what this is about, dad," Hiccup intrrupted the Vast man, "And I'm just going to ask..._Why_?"

Stoick and Gobber clearly understood the question, and this time, it was Gobbers turn to speak, "Well, lad, so you can protect yourself. You can't always have Toothless covering your back. When he's not there, you'll need to be ready."

"But I _don't_ want to do this! I just can't kill a person - defense, or not - I am _not_ that type of person! Why can't you guys understand that this is not who I am?" He glared at Stoick, "And especially _you_. I mean, you're suppose to be my _father_, and here you are, telling me that I need to be a trained killer, do you realize I'm only _fifteen_? When was the frist time _you _killed someone, huh? Same with you, Gobber?" The two man turned to each other, remembering it was when they were at their early twenties, "That's what I thought! So tell me now, why _so_ early?"

"Cause dark times are coming..." A new voice was spoken out loud, and the three swooped their heads at the direction of the voice...

What stood at the entrance of the house, next in between two guards, in front of all the teens and dragons - who were giving confused and surprised looks - was none other than _Shawn_, himself...

:: ::

_Earlier, at Gothi's home..._

After Gothi had turn-tail and walked up the stairs back to her hut, she came into her building to watch Shawn already woken up, crouching in an Indian form on his bed. Since his arrival, she patched the boy's injury and the re-open wound - which was the one she had fixed from his fight with the Outcast yesterday. She gave the boy a drink that couldn't cure the poison immediately, but enough to hold it back so he could have some strength and will-power to fight it off. Now, he was awake, but sweating through immense body temperature rising. His mind seems a little dull right now, but tried his best to stay focus. The elderly women grabed a cup of water for the boy to drink to prevent dehydration, which he took it and gulp it down his like his life was depending in it.

Not a minute passed when a knock was heard at the door. Gothi open it to reveal two guards standing behind it, "We're here to uhhhh...watch over the boy," the short guard said, both wishing that they weren't on this job keeping an eye out on what they feared. Gothi let them in, while Shawn was too drowsy to notice their presence.

From ten minutes of painful relaxation, Shawn's eyes suddenly turn yellow slid and had a burst of objects running through his head.

_'I need to talk to Hiccup!'_ he thought. Once he stood up, the guards eyes widened and step back, weapons drawn, _'Jeez, it's a good thing I'm used to these gestures.'_ Gothi came by the boy's side, feeling that he needed to tell her something, "I need to see Hiccup, it's something urgent..." he paused slowly. He really didn't know why he needed to talk to Hiccup, his Dragon Vision just "told" him that it was the _right place_ and at the _right time_ to be at.

All he could hope for was Gothi to order the guards to let him be.

Fortunately, she **did**! It took them all by surprise, "What?! Are you sure?!" said the fat guard, which the elder replied through a nod, while also gesturing them to go along with Shawn.

Shawn had no idea why she would let him go, but he was grateful about it. It was weird, but she seems to be understanding him and his motive.

_'Could she know about my ability?'_ he realized.

The two guards were shocked plus scared, but decided not to go against the her word, and followed the boy. Shawn made it down to the bottom, and asked, but more of _ordered_, the guards to take him to the Haddock's house, using one of their dragons which are both Gronckles. They oblige, but then started to argued who is the boy going to be sitting with, since both of them were scared of him. In order to decide, they played _Rock, Paper and Scissors_.

The fat one had lost.

Eventually, they landed at the front yard, startling the teens, "I know what you're thinking, but I got no time to explain, I need to talk to Hiccup," said Shawn.

"Wait, Hiccup is talking with Gobber and his dad; they're busy," Astrid stopped Shawn, who just shrugged and said;

"Yeah, had a feeling about that, but that's why I'm here." Shawn walked past Astrid and pet Heatwave on the nose, saying that he's alright, and finally, entering the house with the two guards.

:: ::

Present...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Stoick said angrily, having Shawn gulp his throat at that, but steady himself.

"The Elder, Gothi, allowed my release, so I can talk to Hiccup." Shawn darted his eyes at said boy.

"Is it true?" Stoick asked the two guards who nodded both of their heads. The father rubbed his head confusingly at Gothi decision. Clearing his throat, "Well, what do you mean that 'dark times are coming'?" Stoick actually _does_ know the meaning of the strange boy's words, but wanted to know where he was going with this.

It wasn't really an accurate statement that he had made - he wasn't even really sure why he said it, it was instinct - but before everyone else could do anything, Shawn activated his Seventh-sense. It was time for a little _detective_ work; trying to figure out what was so important about their conversation that got him to get up restlessly and hurtfully from his injury to investigate. The first thought that comes through the young man was how he was amazed of his survival. It had only been his _second__ day_ in the island, and had already gotten hurt enough to go see the healer _twice_, being in an unconscious state with it. As his vision looming in the sight of his eyes, it connected to all of his senses, sharpening it to a higher state than human level. You could say it was in the same level as a dragon. Eyeing each person carefully and quickly, Shawn could sense the fast beating heart rate from Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber, but especially _Hiccup_. The brunet was worried, disappointed, a little scared; more than the two adults. It had seems that the emotion they were going through weren't because of him - thankfully - but at each other.

_'So let's see,'_ Shawn thought quickly,_ 'I know what's it like to be a hiccup - as the evidence of me being one before - and the way the fight goes with the Outcast yesterday, I managed to watch Hiccup fail miserably at trying to kill one of them...so he's afraid to take a life!'_ Shawn rubbed his chin, coming closer to solving his own puzzle, _'Stoick, being the father and the Chief, had obviously heard what had happened, and is now confronting his son about it. And Gobber...maybe being there for...support?'_ he really wasn't sure about Gobber, but it doesn't matter; he figured it out, and now he knew why his dragon vision had been acting up. He knew what's it like to make his first kill at a very, _very_ young age.

"Isn't pretty obvious, Stoick? With war against the Outcast, _nowhere_ is safe. Even Haven was destroyed! Hiccup needs to be ready _now_, or else he'll pay the price for it." Shawn eyed Hiccup, hoping he'll understand, "Hiccup, you _really_ do need to understand why your father is doing this, you **_have_** to. No one can always be there for you - not even _Toothless_. You also have to understand that this hurts your father _more_ than it hurts _you_. Remember, you're his _son_; flesh and blood, do you really think is that _easy_ for him to do this?" Stoick stiffened a little by Shawns understatement, "Yes, it is too early for this sort of responsibility of having a life at your hand and it is not easy at all - take it from my own experience," Hiccup, for a moment, could see Shawn's expression of his harsh memory, "If you won't listen to them, then listen to me - listen to the person who had been through in your shoes before," Everyone - all the adults, teens, and dragons - began to move in closer, at what looks like a story was about to be told. Correctly, it was, "At the age of eight - a few year before I gained my...you know, _Dragon Vision_..." he said it like it was odd to say in front of the adults; distrusting them in a way, "...After years of brutal training from my father, Alrik, I was _ordered_ to kill a man without hesitation."

"Your father, just t_old_ you to kill someone? Just t_old_ you without any moral support?" Gobber asked, shock by the treatment the boy was having.

"Sadly, being _forced_ to be trained as an _emotionless_ warrior, _yes_..." He paused and took a deep breath, "There was no information given to me. My father said that he was given a target, nothing more, and that he thinks it was time for me to test my skills by hunting this man down." Shawn felt his legs start to wobble, so he decided to sit down on one of the chair. Everyone was still listening, "I did as I was ordered to - mostly out of fear, but I didn't realize it at the time. After finding some evidence on where my target was going, my father and I chased him down. It took a few days, but we got to him. He was walking down by a market, purchasing some food. I had my bow and arrow readied, while my father went into another scouting position to watch over me, seeing and _judging_ my process," Shawn spat at the word "judging" in disgust, but continued, "It was an easy shot, a _clean_ and _professional_ shot that I was train to do..."

"Then what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I let him go..." Hiccup sighed in relief, but confused. Wasn't Shawn trying to tell him to do the opposite? "...but it wasn't over." This got his attention, "My dad was furious. He yelled at me, saying how disappointed he was and that I was putting all my training to waste!" Shawn looked down at his feet, shaking his head, "He gave the _job_ to another person, who spent months tracking the target down. In the end, he caught up to him and killed him."

"Where is this going?" Snotlout, surprisingly, interrupted them.

Shawn held up his hand to silents him, "The guy who killed him later bumped into us a week later, said he knew the reason for his death." Everyone pushed their head for the close finale, "The target was named, Ellan Obsurn, a _thief/bandit_, _rapist_, _murderer_, all the reason for him not to live. And for the past months after I had let him go, he had killed _two families_ and _stolen_ their possessions in the process." The room became quiet at the sudden ending. Out of everyone, Hiccup was more taken aback by this, and felt as though everyone but Shawn and him had just vanished, but then felt a firm hand on his right shoulder from the boy, "You see Hiccup, sometimes people _need_ to die for the better...for things to _change_. I know you might say 'why not just put him in prison?' Well, like _Alvin_, Ellan was powerful enough to pull a few strings, or skilled enough to easily break out of prison without a mistake - or not get caught at all. Also, judging by his crime, it was enough to put him through an execution, but we did it early for him before he could cause more problem." Shawn lifted his left hand and leaned back further back onto his seat, but there was one left to be said, one of the wisdom that would change Hiccup's life forever, "Our actions affect the lives of the many - and clearly, me not killing Ellan in the first place had cause many innocent lives, so their blood is on _my_ hands. Our lives are all in connection. What you do can either bring fortune or curses to others and vise-versa. So, remember this...you kill _one_, and you might just save a _thousand_." And that was it, that was the push that Hiccup needed to bring out the new understanding.

The Red Death he and Toothless had defeated was, at first, a defense for his tribe and themselves - while also ending the Dragon War - but it became much more than that now with this realization. It was to saved the many lives in the Archipelago, dragon's included. It saved the future generation from the chaos of that pointless war, and who knows how much more would have died in vain if it wasn't for them?! And if it wasn't for them, these lives would have been loss and that their blood would be on _their_ hands.

And there was no way he could have lived with that...

Now, though, it's a war against the Outcast. Many lives are at stake and every action are intended in order to save them.

Trials.

For trials, Hiccup must go through in order to morph him into the man he is to be and to be ready to face his enemy.

Sacrifice.

For sacrifice, Hiccup must go through in order to save the sake of everyone he cared and loved about, even the innocent he doesn't know of.

And to put aside his belief is the action of those two.

Dark times really _are_ coming, and he needs to be ready to face it...and he _is_ ready to face. But once this is over, only one question remains;

Will he keep intact of who he is..._or will it break him?_

* * *

**_AN: I do say that this is one of the hardest, and most important parts of the plot in the story - which basically affected the whole entire of my series - for me to write, so please review on what you think about it, I can _really_ use some thought and opinion, just in case I might _of_ made a mistake on Hiccup's character. Thank you all!_**


End file.
